Persona
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Pergantian musim menjadi satu-satunya yang ditunggu, fenomena sederhana dari alam yang Tuhan buat, gugur daun kecokelatan turun dari atas pohon, menghiasi tanah bersama berjuta filosofi. Satu kata berjuta makna "Indah"
1. Chapter 1

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Akan tiba saatnya, ketika pelangi kehilangan seluruh warna yang memukau itu, buat atensi seluruh manusia menaik ke level teratas. Karena semua warna pelangi pindah kepadamu. Ya, kau... keindahan yang aku klaim sebagai milikku." | Keindahan yang kau maksud itu anggapan yang mustahil, kawan. Dia milikku! |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Oh, ya. Sebelumnya kalo merasa familier, saya pernah nulis ini dengan isi yang sama tapi judul yang beda. Tapi fict itu saya hapus di FFn dan di tambahin beberapa situasi. So... enjoy!**

* * *

Aku datang ke Totsuki karena suatu masalah yang sebenarnya tak boleh aku ceritakan pada siapapun. Hanya kepala sekolah yang tahu alasanku berdiri di sekolah ini, dia memiliki alasan yang jelas, meski pada awalnya, Nakiri lain tidak setuju dengan kehadiranku.

Lalu, kukatakan pada mereka kalau aku ini anak dari seorang pendiri perusahaan Demian corp, Nekta Demian dan Ibu dari Huang Li Xin, mantan alumni Tootsuki. Tapi, sebenarnya itu tidak menjadi acuan yang memudahkan aku untuk sekolah di sini.

Jika aku mengatakannya lagi, aku tidak pantas ada di sini, bukan karena Tootsuki tidak sesuai levelku. Tapi, aku memang tidak memiliki bakat khusus. Aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak.

Jujur saja, jika masalah ini tidak datang kepadaku, aku tidak mau berdiri di sini, di belakang lelaki berambut merah yang membuat seluruh siswa marah. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang di katakannya, meski ia nampak percaya diri dengan semua bahkan para murid yang menghadiahkan lemparan buku dan memaki-maki.

Ia tetap teguh pada pendirian, meski wajahnya tak menyiratkan bahwa ia adalah seorang jenius. Ia hanya anak lelaki berambut merah biasa, seperti kebanyakan remaja. Tutur kata naif dan belenggu ingin menjadi nomor satu dalam kesan pertama di atas podium.

Lantas, setelah lelaki berambut merah itu berbicara panjang lebar ia mempersilakan aku maju ke pondium di tambah senyuman manis yang membuatku sedikit gugup.

Jujur saja, dia menawan.

Berdiri di depan podium dan mengamati sekitar, seluruh murid langsung hening seketika. Mereka menatapiku dengan aneh di tambah bisik-bisik untuk menggunjing tentang penampilanku.

Membuat mereka bingung mungkin? Mereka sepertinya sedang berpikir apakah Rain Demian itu lelaki? Atau wanita?

Aku memiliki rambut pendek yang di potong garis lurus sebatas rahang, berwarna putih dengan mata jernih berwarna biru. Kau dapat membayangkan seperti apa rupaku. Jika penasaran, kau bisa menanyakan ini di kolom pencarian internet soal Ibuku dan Ayahku, wajahku tidak berbeda jauh dengan mereka.

Sepintas, mungkin aku terlihat seperti perempuan. Tapi, kalian bisa menebak bukan, Rain itu nama untuk lelaki?

"Namaku Rain. Rain Demian, sama seperti anak barusan. Aku murid pindahan. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki maksud tertentu untuk bersekolah di sini, mengambil hikmahnya pun tidak. Aku tidak punya rencana untuk sekolah di sini, karena aku punya prinsip lain yang aku tanamkan sejak kecil. Tak perlu capek-capek menganggapku saingan, aku tidak terlalu berbakat di bidang masak. Tapi aku harus bertahan, setidaknya sampai aku naik kelas 2."

"HA?"

Lelaki di belakangku terkesima, caraku menyampaikan pesan dan kesan pertama terlalu egois. Tapi, aku masa bodoh dengan semua ini. Aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan akan memiliki teman atau tidak karena aku tahu pada nantinya aku hanya akan melibatkan mereka ke dalam masalah lain, hingga membuat mereka di depak dari Tootsuki.

Lelaki berambut merah itu berkomentar. "Oh, hei. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau laki-laki. Dengan penampilan dan wajah seperti itu. Orang akan menganggap dirimu itu seorang gadis."

Kupikir, ia mengomentari kesan dan pesanku barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, suaramu terdengar oleh pengeras suara loh." Gadis berhelai hitam di atas podium lain bergumam sok peduli, tapi tentu saja ia terdengar oleh murid lain.

"Kau juga." Aku menimpali, melanjutkan. "Lagi pula, kau ini siapa, hum?"

"Hey, jangan memotong ucapanku, Anak Baru. Kalian belum ada apa-apa di sini dan mungkin keberuntungan sedang memihak pada kalian. Seharusnya kalian harap-harap cemas."

Yah, mungkin aku hanya Anak Baru di sini. Tapi bagaimana melihat lelaki berambut merah itu aku sedikit lega dan lepas dari keraguan di dalam hati. Dia malah tak berhenti menatap dan tertawa seling tersenyum dengan cara aneh yang tak biasa.

Kurasa... aku akan terbiasa dengan hal ini, Tootsuki dan lelaki muda ini.

* * *

Seseorang dari seberang sana mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan juga melumpuhkan syarafku. Dia bilang, ada test lagi, dadakan sekali dan dia langsung heboh seperti sedang sekarat. Dia seorang murid. Untung saja aku membawa pakaian memasakku.

Jujur, test yang di proklamirkan guru aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan yang aku pakai membuatku agak merinding. Dia dari luar Jepang dan membuat menu yang tak lumrah bagiku.

Selanjutnya adalah terkena sial.

Itu yang sekiranya di katakan para murid lain ketika aku dan peserta ujian lainnya memasuki area memasak, aku menyebutnya pantry. Seluruh kehebohan mulai terjadi di mana-mana apalagi ketika guru aneh itu bilang jika seluruh peserta harus membuat kelompok.

Sialnya, tidak ada yang ingin atau mengajukan diri untuk duo bersamaku, jumlah murid di sini menjadi ganjil akibat kesalahan panitia.

Ini buruk.

Lelaki berambut merah itu sudah mendapatkan pasangan, seorang gadis kecil berkuncir yang terlihat lemah. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak lelaki itu, tapi ia sudah terlebih dulu mengajak orang lain. Dan dengan terpaksa aku termangu sendiri yang entah harus melakukan apa.

Sebelum...

"Hei, kau!"

Tepukan hangat membias di bahu. Aku menoleh pelan, kudapati senyuman tipis yang ia buat dengan manis, membingkai bagai rangkai purnama di malam hari, memikat.

"Belum terbagi kelompok? Mau bersamaku?" Ia menawarkan.

"Jika kau bersedia, aku mau." Kujawab setenang mungkin.

"Hei, aku belum menyebutkan nama. Tapi aku tahu siapa kau, karena aku memperhatikanmu sejak awal kau masuk, kau... menarik."

Aku tersenyum walau merasa aneh dengan orang asing ini. "Um, jadi siapa namamu?"

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyambar telapak tanganku dengan cepat. Aku sedikit kaget ketika tahu dia memiliki tangan yang hangat.

Jabatan tangannya seolah tidak mau terpisah.

"Takumi Aldini, salam kenal. Ngomong-ngomong, jika aku boleh jujur, kau tidak akan marah 'kan, Demian? Boleh aku memanggilmu Demian?"

Aku mengkeryit. "Tentang apa?"

Aldini memiringkan kepala. "Kau itu laki-laki 'kan? Tapi kau cantik sekali, tangamu halus, jarang ada di dapur ya? Dan sumpah! Awalnya aku mengira kau perempuan. Aku sebenarnya hampir naksir padamu, lho! Tapi, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Yah, untuk sepersekian detik. Kau orang pertama yang berbicara panjang lebar begitu, Aldini-san."

Ia membelalakkan mata, membuat wajah seolah-olah ia terkejut, padahal aku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura. "Hei, panggil aku dengan cara biasa. Kita 'kan partner sekarang."

"Partner... mohon bimbingannya, Partner."

* * *

"Kau keren sekali tadi, biasanya aku tak terlalu suka Anak Baru, apalagi yang namanya Yukihira itu..." Aldini menatapku lembut, ia memiliki aroma kayu manis sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa menang jika berkolaborasi denganmu, Demian, dan mendapat nilai A. Tapi aku memang sudah biasa mendapat nilai segitu, hehe.."

Agak menyakitkan ucapannya, tapi aku tahu ia hanya bercanda. Senyum di bawah jingga membuat hati kian temaram, Aldini masih menatapku takjub akibat kejadian barusan. Mungkin, aku mengalahkan Tim Yukihira, sepertinya itu yang membuatnya senang.

Kami berjalan beriringan, mengantarkanku ke Asrama dengan bantuannya. Aku kesulitan untuk menemukan arah dan Aldini dengan tegas dan gentle menolongku, beserta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dan aku yakin, keriput di wajahnya akan hilang setelah melakukan ini dan itu.

Menyejukan hati, senyumnya itu. Kuharap ia akan selalu begitu.

Sembari menepuk bahu, ia berbisik di telingaku. Meninggalkan lamunan tentangnya. "Kuharap kau bakal akrab dengan adikku.." Pelan sekali suaranya.

"Aku suka anak kecil, Takumi.."

"Wow. Tapi kami kembar kau jangan naksir dia ya?"

"Hehe. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Takumi. Lagi pula aku kan anak laki-laki aku suka perempuan..."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau kau laki-laki. Kau cantik sih. Tapi adikku itu kalau musim panas dia bakal jadi beda dan lebih keren ketimbang aku."

Secepat kilat. Aku terkesima untuk beberapa detik, memikirkan seperti apa bentuk wajah dan bagaimana hentakan aroma manis dari tubuh saudaranya itu. Bisa baik atau tidak. Itu tergantung dari caranya memilah kepribadian saat lahir.

"Semua orang selalu keren saat musim panas..."

"Lupakan. Eh, kau harus tahu, Demian. Ini adalah awal, akan ada test lagi setelah ini..."

"Test?"

"Yeah test, kalau kau butuh sesuatu aku akan membantumu. Aku 'kan Tour Guide-mu dan uhh... itu Asramamu..."

Konfirmasi itu terlalu cepat bagiku, buatku tak sadar jika aku sudah ada di depan Asrama. Aldini menjentikan jari, mengedipkan mata dan mengatakan ucapan selamat, selamat lainnya ala perpisahan.

Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan mundur dan berkata. "Aku besok akan menjemputmu, Demian. Jangan kemana-mana, nanti nyasar lagi. Ingat, aku Tour Guide-mu."

"O-oke..."

Dia menghilang, bersamaan dengan itu ada sebuah pintu yang bertengger mesra di depanku, di hadapanku seolah mengalihkan pandang mata. Pintu ini menjulang tinggi melebihi kepalaku, bahkan untuk melihat ujungnya aku harus mendongak dulu.

Ada gagang berkepala aneh sebagai hiasan di sana, entah apa bentuknya, aku memprediksinya sebagai kepala Monster.

Aku baru memperhatikan sekitaran dan baru sadar ada kebun, buah-buahan yang menurutku pemikiranku malah tampak angker. Aku jadi ragu kalau ini asramaku. Ini lebih mirip seperti sarang setan.

Menyedihkan sekali...

Dingin akibat terlalu lama ada di luar, aku mengetuk pintu berharap mereka yang ada di dalam mengizinkanku masuk.

"Halo? Permisi? Aku Rain Demian. Ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo. Aku Rain Demian..."

Tak ada respons.

Kemana perginya orang-orang?

Kudorong pintu secara perlahan, bersikeras walau tak sopan untuk masuk. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini bukan? Kesopanan aku simpan belakangan.

Hal pertama yang kau selidiki jika masuk ke wilayah asing adalah memperhatikan sekitar, mempelajari dan mencari tahu. Tapi jika kau berada di hutan dan rumah setan, kalau ini lain lagi ceritanya.

Aku mencoba memperhatikan sekitar. Memprediksi apakah otakku mampu mencerna keadaan atau menemukan sedikit detak jantung manusia di dalam sini.

"Halo..." Panggilan selanjutnya aku utarakan. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Penampakan akan tempat ini sangat tak masuk akal, maksudku seluruh perabotannya, aromanya dan suasananya. Mau tak mau pemandangan ini tersaji di depan mata dan aku harus menikmatinya secara terpaksa, tentunya hanya kunilai dari sudut pandangku.

Gelapnya ruangan menjadi acuan pertama soal keanehan ini, ya seharusnya sekolah memodalkan lampu. Soal lampu kristal di atas yang menarik minat, aku mengecualikan itu.

"Selamat sore! Aku Rain Demi-"

Ucapanku terhenti begitu saja oleh sebuah insting jenaka ala manusia. Ya. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil tak kasat mata.

Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan membuatku merinding dari ujung sana. Aku menyebutnya 'Ujung Sana' karena aku yakin suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Halo? Apa ada orang? Tolong jawab aku."

 **"Huhuhu"**

Suara? Ada suara! Ada orang di sini! Tapi... suara macam apa itu?

 **"huhuhuhu"**

Benar! Aku mendengar suara yang mengambang di permukaan udara bagai alunan Lagu Kematian.

Penasaran, aku langsung mencari tahu.

Perlahan, aku menyusuri suara itu suara lirih dingin yang menyapa. Kuberjalan mendekati sumber suara, hati-hati dan bimbang.

Di sana, di sebuah tempat dengan lampu runyam, duduk sosok hitam tak kasat mata dan mustahil terlihat besar dan tegap. Dia, sosok itu duduk di atas meja, memeluk toples kecil dan mengaduknya seperti Peri Penggiling.

"Ha-halo?"

Aku mendekati untuk sebuah respons. Tapi sosok itu asik sendiri dengan temuannya, seolah tak suka dengan kehadiranku.

"Halo, permisi?"

Kutepuk bahu milik sosok itu sebanyak tiga kali, pelan dan lembut, takut dia sosok lain dan bukan manusia. Tapi aku berharap kalau dia manusia atau penghuni Asrama yang iseng.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Sosok itu menjawab tenang, khas lelaki baik hati yang manis. Dia tak berpaling dan masih asik duduk di atas meja.

"Aku murid baru di sini, bisakah kau menunjukkan di mana kamarku?"

"Tentu..." Sosok itu menoleh slow motion, memperlihatkan seraut wajah polos porselen bermanik hijau yang terang. Tersinari cahaya senter yang dipegangnya.

Dan dia...

Benar-benar polos.

Ya. Polos.

Polos.

Kutarik napas dalam.

Lalu...

"HWEEEEEE ADA ORANG GILA DI ASRAMA!"

* * *

"Maafkan aku Demian-san, aku tak tahu kalau kau takut hantu."

"Demian tidak bilang hantu kok, tapi HWEEEE ORANG GILA. Lagian siapa lagi di Asrama yang bakal di sebut sinting kalau bukan kau, senpai?"

Bukan. Itu bukan soal hantu atau orang gilanya. Tapi soal penampilan orang ini yang membuatku kaget.

Tuhanku... siapa dia ini?

Kenapa dia aneh sekali. Entah seperti apa wajahku ketika sedang merona hebat kala melihat dia. Pasti memalukan. Pasti aku akan di tertawakan.

Aku teduduk keras di atas lantai, tertimpa satu karung kecil tepung dan lelehan cokelat yang mendingin. Tanganku ketumpahan air panas dan kepalaku dipenuhi oleh kuning telur dalam mangkuk akibat menyenggol meja.

Ah... hari burukku.

Beberapa anak di Asrama yang memergoki, bukannya menolong malah mengomel tak jelas, ada yang tertawa ada pula menceramah soal atom atau soal kegiatan rutinnya yang terganggu.

"Na... na... na... senpai, kau menakuti si Anak Baru."

"Ya, benar. Kami tak masalah dengan ini, tapi Anak Baru ini pasti shock melihat sosok seperti dirimu ada di dapur!"

"Maaf..." Dia sedikit membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangan. Ada senyum hadir di sana. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangan walau masih terkejut. Tangannya dingin sekali. "Maaf, Senior. Tapi aku tak bisa menyebutkan bahwa diriku tak apa."

"Namaku Isshiki, jangan panggil aku senior. Bicara soal Anak Baru... Aku sudah dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi siang. Hanya sampai kelas 2 dan kau pergi? Kau mau ke mana?"

Dia yang masih memegang tanganku menghadirkan senyum hangat walau sedikit usil ala penggoda. Kupergoki matanya sejenak dan dia langsung memalingkan wajah dengan alasan tak jelas.

"Senior... Isshiki-san, kalau soal itu aku punya al-"

"ASTAGA!" Di genggam erat tautan dari jabat tangan. Aku sedikit terkejut karena dia membuat gerakkan mendadak yang labil, seperti seorang penjambret.

"Aku minta maaf lagi, Demian-san! Aku melukai tanganmu."

Dibalikkan telapak tanganku ini oleh dirinya. "Kena air panas ya, Demian-san?"

Kuamati efek air panas di tangan kananku, ada bekas merah menjadi sinyal dari tragedi barusan. Panas rasanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Isshiki-san... aku akan mengobatinya nanti."

"Sepertinya ini akan melepuh..." Ia mendekatkan tanganku pada bibirnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas, aku tak dapat membaca gerak bibirnya atau apa maksudnya.

Tapi...

Yang selanjutnya dirasa oleh punggung tanganku adalah rasa mendalam dari sebuah dingin dan geli.

Geli oleh sapuan lidahnya di sana.

Kutarik tanganku sekuat tenaga meninggalkan bercak merah merona di kedua pipi. Langsung saja aku menghardik. "Wo-woi... a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengobatimu, Demian-san~ apa aku salah?"

"Hey, kau bukan Anjingku, berhenti menjilat tanganku..."

Oh, Tuhan. Lebih baik aku mati saja.

* * *

"Demian? Demian yang tadi ya? KITA ADA DI ASRAMA YANG SAMA!"

Aku menebak. "Yuki... hira?" Lalu melanjutkan. "Kau Yukihira Souma ya? Maaf kalau kurang formal. Aku mau mandi."

Yukihira mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah untuk akselerasi yang fantastik. Mungkin dia heran kenapa aku belepotan, kusut, frustasi, setengah mengantuk, terlihat stress seolah menghindari sesuatu.

Aku bertemu dengan dia di lorong dekat kamar mandi, ia memakai handuk piyama dan wangi citrus dan barusan habis mengoceh tak jelas.

"Whoa, Demian. Sepertinya lain kali kau harus cepat-cepat, ok? Soalnya air mandi di sini gampang habis." Dia memamerkan senyum mencurigakan. "Kalau mau mandi bersama sih tak masalah, hemat air juga 'kan? Fumio-san tidak akan uring-uringan."

"Ke-kenapa aku harus mau?"

Yukihira mengkeryitkan dahi. "Apa-apa'an itu? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, Demian? Bukankah sudah biasa ya? Di Onsen juga banyak orang yang berendam bersama."

Sialan. Apa yang kukatakan padanya barusan? Apa aku harus meralatnya? Atau mengalihkan perhatian?

"Yukihira, ba-bagaimana kalau..."

Anehnya dia malah tertawa, berjalan santai, menyentuh ujung rambutku dan memainkannya. "Sudah sana mandi dulu. Rambutmu itu... seperti habis kena kuning telur, atau kau ingin kumandikan? Kubantu keramas dan menggosok punggungmu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Hmm... kalau di pikir-pikir kau lembut sekali ya? Beda dengan anak cowok lain. Pasti kau anak orang kaya yang sering perawatan. Terlebih kau itu..."

Dia menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatapku serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi ah. Yah, kalau begitu Selamat Malam, jangan tidur terlalu malam nanti kau pusing."

Dan dia pergi...

..namun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Demian." Kepala Yukihira muncul dari balik tembok. Aku yang baru setengah masuk kamar mandi keluar lagi.

"Ya, Yukihira?"

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu... maksudnya seorang Tester. Aku mau jadi Testermu!"

"Gratis?"

"Kenapa kau harus bayar? Kita 'kan teman..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah kuarsa hijau yang cantik menahan kedua bola mataku, perlahan di dekatkan wajah indahnya. Hingga kening kami bersentuhan, tinggal beberapa senti meter kami mendaratkan romantika semu.**

 **Kalang kabut aku dibuatnya, kurestui sentuhan yang ia gambarkan ini. Aku bicara pelan untuk sebuah rekreasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

Kala melihat sekeliling pada pagi hari di Asramaku, kulihat sosok peach bercengkrama dengan alunan musim semi di penghujung pagi. Dia, si senior nyentrik di jatuhi bayangan bunga sakura yang sosoknya menutupi cahaya matahari pagi hari, dia sudah bangun lebih awal seperti secangkir expresso nan hangat.

Isshiki, menjadi alasan jelas mengapa dia di angkat menjadi murid teladan, sikap tanggung jawabnya sangat hebat mungkin? Dia rajin sekali.

Aku dengar dia ada di posisi ke-7 di dalam sebuah organisasi bergengsi yang terdengar manis di sekolah, boleh juga kinerjanya di atas meja dapur. Meski kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dirinya.

Tak pelak dari itu semua ketika aku setengah mengantuk, aku berencana mengikuti sosok itu sebagai bentuk sapaan dan aksi rencanaku selanjutnya.

Aku setengah berlari untuk memacu pagi, berniat mendekatinya, melupakan kejadian kemarin seolah masa bodoh. Aku rasa, aku butuh sebuah perlindungan yang ajaib daripada diam lalu ketahuan kedokku.

Dia agaknya tengah melakukan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Seperti sedang berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu dari dalam tanah. Aku baru memperhatikan kalau wajahnya serius sekali. Dia seperti kesal tapi terlalu malas mengutarakan.

Aku belum pernah melihat wajah seserius ini, kecuali kejadian konyol kemarin dan betapa manjanya dia mengolah keadaan. Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan sikap seorang Isshiki Satoshi, ataukah memang dia tak mengizinkan aku tahu sifat aslinya?

Ah, aku tak perlu memikirkan hal yang lebih aneh tentang dirinya.

Dia sepertinya sadar dengan kehadiranku, lalu menoleh slow motion seperti kebiasaan. Wajah seriusnya berubah menjadi santai, ada senyum yang mengintai dari sinar mentari di pagi hari.

"Isshiki-san, Selamat Pagi, sedang apa?"

"Selamat Pagi, ya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rutinku, hm. Apa kau butuh bantuanku? Ataukah ingin aku ajak jalan-jalan?"

Aku menggeleng, memikirkan kembali apa aku harus mengatakan ini kepadanya? Apa dia orang yang tepat dan bisa menjaga rahasia?

Kurasa... Ini terlalu dini untuk menyetujui dan menggambarkan bagaimana sifatnya itu, meski dia seorang senior dan bisa menuntun kinerja sekaligus menjadi pawang gratis bagi para junior.

Lalu...

Dia menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajahku, mencoba mengungkapkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja menurut sudut pandangnya. Aku yang tersadar langsung tertawa dengan cara aneh tapi dia malah menatapku tak biasa.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu 'kan Demian-san? Apa ini soal cinta? Kau naksir padaku, 'kan?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk sebab malu. Malu karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh terlampau blak-blakkan. Untung saja aku menyembunyikan rasa malu dan wajah meronaku ini dengan baik. Meski dia nampak curiga dengan kelakuan anehku tapi dia menganggap hal ini lucu.

"Bukan, itu bukan soal cinta. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih detail dari ini, kau mau mendengarku sebagai Kakak Kelas atau Teman?"

Dia mengangguk, menyudahi pekerjaanya dengan singkat kemudian menatapku halus. "Baiklah, sayang. Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

Aku memikirkannya lagi, diantara deru angin musim semi. Isshiki mulai serius menanggapi ini, dia mengamatiku dalam diam yang merindu, sekejap saja aku sudah dibuat bimbang. "Em, ya, kau mau mendengarkan ini? Tapi tolong jangan salah paham aku hanya..."

Belum sempat menyelaraskan, sebuah pelukan agresif tak mau kehilangan hadir di leherku, berserta pelukan lain yang melingkar di pinggang. Aroma hangat dari teh menyeruak di atmosfer, aku menoleh perlahan, melihat seraut wajah putih berhelai merah merusak atensi.

Dia menenggelamkan kepala di belahan bahuku, menghirup aroma cokelat milikku hingga ku tak mengerti. Yukihira yang berdiri di belakang tak serta merta melepaskan pelukkan, ia malah lebih mengeratkannya.

Lalu ia berteriak. "SELAMAT PAGI, DEMIAN!"

"Pagi juga, Yukihira..."

Penganggu yang datang tak tepat pada waktunya, hadir bersama bumbu picisan yang alami dan senyuman manis yang tak mau kalah. Seorang Yukihira Souma menuntut sebuah pelukan dan jawaban dari sapaannya itu.

Dasar...

...perubah suasana.

.

.

"Tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Serius sekali..."

"Apa ya? Aku lupa..."

"Tidak mungkin kau melupakannya secepat itu, Demian!"

Aku tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu secara serius dan lebih asyik memainkan rambutku yang agak basah selepas mandi pagi. Perlahan, kala waktu dan detik bertambah. Di sodorkannya secangkir teh kayu manis yang wangi oleh sosok merah di seberang sana.

Sebuah atensi manis berupa senyum yang lebih menggoda hadir di bingkai wajah Yukihira. Dia juga memberiku beberapa potong roti panggang selai cokelat. Kesukaanku.

"Terima kasih..."

Yang di balas dengan anggukan ringan dari sang lawan bicaraku. "Apa aku pernah bilang sebelumnya padamu kalau kita pernah bertemu?"

Aku menyudahi aksiku dengan mengkeryit heran, kemudian mengusap sudut bibirku dengan halus. Kujawab pertanyaan itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita pernah bertemu. Kalau pun sudah, aku pasti lupa. Maaf aku bukan pengingat yang baik..."

Serius dia pernah bertemu denganku? Atau hanya bercanda? Tak dapat kumembayangkan dari kedua bola mata kuning indahnya itu sedang mencoba mendistorsi sebuah fakta legal tentang diriku. Aku takut kalau dia tahu sesuatu yang menyangkut diriku atau lebih parahnya...

...dia tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya.

Dari seberang meja makan, ia menggusap punggung tanganku, bertukar hangat antara aku dengannya. Aku agak kaget dengan kelakuan agresifnya tapi aku berlagak santai.

Yukihira berbicara sok asik. "Ah... Demian, kau tak tahu ya?"

Jelas aku mendadak idiot, kupandangi sang lawan bicara lekat-lekat. "Soal apa?"

Di genggam tangan ini olehnya. "Katanya orang asing yang terlihat familier bagimu adalah jodoh..."

"Uhuk..."

Aku...

"...uhuk"

Terse...

"Uhuk..."

...dak.

Kuusap bibirku kasar, mengamati meja makan yang basah akibat teh yang menyembur. Mataku mendelik tajam, memegangi dada yang sakit agak sedikit sesak napas. "Woi, Yukihira! Jangan katakan hal aneh, kau tahu? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat kepalaku pusing?!"

Seolah merasa tak berasalah, Yukihira memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia melepaskan tautan tanganku dalam genggamannya lalu mengusap telinganya seolah malu. "Em, Demian?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu, Demian?"

"Tentang ap-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan dari tanda tanya besar, sebuah sentuhan dingin dari telapak tangan yang halus mengusap pipiku. Ada rasa cinta yang pelan di antaranya, tepat di permukaan pipiku.

Kudapati sosok yang memukau berdiri sombong di sebelahku tanpa aku sadari, bersamaan dengan itu suara lirih yang dingin merambat di telingaku. Dia berujar pelan. "Demian-san...~ pipimu hangat sekali."

"Em, Isshiki-san? Ada apa?"

TUNGGU! SEJAK KAPAN DIA BERDIRI DI SANA?!

"Demian-san..." Suara Isshiki mendadak serius, dalam sekejap dapat membunuh jantung. Aku mengamati orang yang menyebut namaku ini sekilas. Memergoki dirinya yang menepuk-nepuk halus pucuk kepalaku.

"Isshiki-san?"

Perlahan ia setengah membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Sebuah kuarsa hijau yang cantik menahan kedua bola mataku, perlahan di dekatkan wajah indahnya. Hingga kening kami bersentuhan, tinggal beberapa senti meter kami mendaratkan romantika semu.

Kalang kabut aku dibuatnya, kurestui sentuhan yang ia gambarkan ini. Aku bicara pelan untuk sebuah rekreasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia berbisik lirih, sangat pelan jika itu memang sebuah bisikkan. Kurasa hanya aku dan dia saja yang dapat mendengarnya. "Rain, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Katakan apa yang kau rahasiakan pada kami, hm? Atau... atau aku cium kau."

"HA? Woi, Senpai! Berhentilah menganggu Anak Baru. Aku juga Anak Baru, tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kali!"

"Kau cemburu, Yukihira?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, tapi... Ah sudahlah! Ayo, Demian!"

.

.

Berjalan cepat dan menyembunyikan wajah meronaku, aku berusaha bergerak menuju Sekolah. Kutundukkan kepala seperti menghindar dari aksi merampok mini market. Yukihira tertatih-tatih mengejar langkahku, kuabaikan teriakkannya dan juga ucapan tak jelasnya di belakang sana. Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti, bertumpu pada lutut dan mengatur ritmeku.

"Demian! Jangan marah dong!" Di simpan sebuah benda persegi dari kulit yang licin di atas kepalaku. "Ini tasmu. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya-"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar jika ada Isshiki-senpai? Kau itu aneh kalau ada di sekitar dia. Kau naksir dia? Tapi itu tak mungkin sih, soalnya..."

"Yukihi-"

"Tapi jika kau suka padanya, aku akan sukarela..."

"Woi, dengarkan aku!"

"...soalnya"

"Kita nyasar nih!"

"EHHHH"

Masuk ke dalam kepanikan ini semua, akibat tersesat dan tak tahu arah tujuan membuatku sedikit menyesal atas diriku yang bodoh berjalan sembari menundukkan kepala. Tak begitu kumenyangka kalau Tootsuki begitu luas.

Tempat ini seperti area hutan tropis di Australia, sepi, panas dan banyak serangga tak jelas. Tapi, aku harus mencari jalan keluar, bukan?

"Yukihira..." Aku memanggil, merangkul lengan kirinya sejenak buat sang helai merah melirik malu dalam diam yang jernih. "Ayo kita putar arah sebelum kita telat."

"Demian?" Seseorang yang entah dari mana asalnya, menyuarakan nada suara penuh keheranan, dia juga terdengar agak penasaran seolah mau tahu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sosok ramping dan tinggi memunculkan diri dari dahan hijau di bawah cahaya matahari dan bunga liar berwarna putih.

Di tunjukkan sosok damai di pagi hari, menatap penuh kelembutan pada diriku sebagai sambutan awal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Yukihira! Kau mengajak Demian kabur ya?"

Aku coba menengahi, sepertinya dia akan memulai sebuah pertengkaran kecil. "Bukan begitu, Takumi, kami tersesat..."

Tertawalah Takumi pada dunia. "Tersesat?"

Dari kejauhan yang tak dapat terukur. Aldini mendekat, menyanjung sebuah hati kecil dari dunia di dalam diriku. Dia meraih tanganku dan berujar takjub. "Demian, ayo kutunjukkan jalannya..."

Berlarilah Aldini menggenggam tanganku dalam dekapan hangat, meninggalkan Yukihira di belakang tanpa Aldini sapa sekalipun. Aku menoleh, berusaha menggapai jemari si helai merah yang mencoba untuk menggapai juga, tapi hanya ujung dari telunjuknya yang dapat aku sentuh.

Lalu dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

...kurasa, Yukihira akan marah.

.

.

"Aldi... eh, Takumi. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kembali ke belakang? Sepertinya aku membuat dia marah, Yukihira itu-"

Aldini memberontak di tengah-tengah perjalanan, dia nampak marah, tak mau melepas tautan tangan yang dia buat, rasanya telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat. "Uh, sudahlah Demian. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Aldini menoleh, mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memperlambat langkah kaki. "Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran yang penting. Kau mau aku ajak ke suatu tempat, Demian?"

Kenapa dia membalikkan pertanyaan? Justru yang mengajak kabur itu kau bukan Yukihira! Tapi aku tak mau mengatakan hal menyinggung hati Aldini, dia sangat baik dan membantu di awal aku melangkah dan mengencani Tootsuki.

"Mengajakku ke mana?"

Di jawab pertanyaanku ini oleh teka-teki nakal. "Yah... nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

Aku tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dia maksud dan tempat macam apa yang dia katakan. Tapi, yang kutahu aku melihat sebuah garis biru yang tampak bergerak di antara awan putih berarak. Sebuah garis lurus yang menawan buat mata ini terpukau.

Aku bergumam. "Sungai?"

"Bukan, ini Danau. Demian..."

Kulihat teras berubin merah dan jingga yang membentang menjadi pembatas Danau. Ada penghalang berupa pagar hitam di depan agar kau tak memiliki niat terselubung untuk bunuh diri.

Bosan melihat sekitaran, aku beralih menatap tajub pada Aldini lalu berujar pelan. "Tempat... apa ini?"

"Aku dan adikku menemukan tempat ini dulu sekali saat masuk ke Tootsuki. Nah, kalau kami rindu rumah, kami akan ke sini."

"Lalu, di mana adikmu?"

Aldini tak menjawab, dia menggidikan bahu dan melompat menuju pagar pembatas dekat Danau, dia duduk di atasnya tepat ke arah Danau itu berada. Aku mengikuti, duduk berlawanan arah dengan Aldini.

"Aku tidak mau bolos sekolah, Takumi. Ayo kita kembali."

Sekali lagi Aldini tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seolah sedang menggoes sepeda. Lalu beralih menatap diriku dalam senyum. "Bagus 'kan?"

"Danaunya?" Aku melirik lewat bahu dengan sedikit minat lalu mengangguk untuk sebuah persetujuan. "Ya, kau benar warnanya seperti matamu."

"Apa? Mataku? Hm... manisnya~" Terdengar tawa yang di paksakan setelahnya, berserta tatapan nan hangat yang berupaya mendistorsi waktu.

Aku mengkeryit heran karena tak mengerti, lawan bicaraku itu mendekatkan posisi duduk menuju arahku. Otomatis bahu kami bersentuhan.

"Bukan Danaunya..." Di tunjukkan kepalan tangan kiri yang erat kepadaku. Dia berupaya membuatku penasaran oleh kelakuan nakalnya. "Tapi ini yang bagus, Demian."

Dalam telapak tangannya yang telah terbuka, tersimpan sebuah jepit rambut merah berhiaskan 2 permen berwana biru. Aku menatap sekilas penuh minat, takjub oleh pemandangan yang tak biasa ini.

Tapi, melihat ini semua membuatku ingat sesuatu. Bukankah aku harus bersikap normal? Dia akan menganggapku lebih aneh lagi jika aku tertarik.

Kutarik kembali minatku atas benda kecil di sana dan berlagak datar seolah biasa saja. Kurasa, ini berefek pada Aldini.

...ya, kurasa.

Aku akhirnya bertanya datar. "Itu untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu..."

"Ha? Aku 'kan anak laki-laki, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan jepitan rambut, Takumi..."

"Oh..." Aldini memulai, memainkan helai putihku seperti sedang membelai seekor kelinci sulap. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Demian, selalu."

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. "Sekarang kau mulai bicara aneh seperti Yukihira."

"Aku tidak aneh, aku hanya membantumu, aku 'kan Tour Guide-mu. Nah, pakai jepit ini kalau kau masak saja. Aku melihatmu di test kemarin, kau kesulitan oleh rambutmu itu."

Di selipkan helaian putih alami milikku ke belakang telinga, ia menyisir halus poni milikku ke belakang dan menyematkan jepitan rambut itu di sana. "Kalau gini lebih terlihat fresh 'kan, Demian?"

Aku langsung menunduk malu tak tahu sudah seberapa meronanya wajahku ini, kusembunyikan itu dengan baik sebelum aku menunjukkan wajah di depan Aldini.

"Terima kasih..."

"Tak perlu di pikirkan." Dia melompat dan turun, menatapku yang masih duduk di atas pagar pembatas dan tertawa pelan.

Di sentuh lagi helaianku, turun ke bawah menuju tulang pipi. Aldini berkata pelan. "Aku hanya heran padamu."

"Heran?"

"Kenapa kau harus di ciptakan menjadi seorang laki-laki kalau kau bisa menjadi secantik ini? Kau membuatku bingung."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan ini pada orang-orang. Membuat semua bingung soal diriku. Andai mereka tahu...

...kalaupun tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, pasti mereka akan...

"Ayo kita ke kelas, Demian. Atau kau mau aku gendong?"

.

.

Kantin. Aku tak sadar kalau pelajaran di Tootsuki sangat singkat. Sesingkat hidup seekor capung. Tapi entah bagaimana hal ini selalu membuat diriku mengantuk. Semua pelajaran ini dan seluk beluk di antaranya.

Tapi rasa bosanku tergantikan oleh satu toples cookies cokelat yang seseorang kirim dari rumah, tidak ada nama yang tertera, tapi aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Aku tahu ini konyol, tak bermoral dan tak etis. Aku bisa membuat sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan orang rumah. Tapi aku lebih suka kudapan yang Si Pengirim ini buat.

Juga...

"Albino!"

Suara keras menuntut balas terdengar nyaring dan menyakitkan. Tepukan kasar di bahu aku terima, lebih dari itu aku menoleh malas, tanpa perhitungan dan strategi bagus.

Kudapati seseorang yang angkuh menatap diriku tak suka, menganggap remeh sebab lemah dan berada di strata terendah dalam sebuah organisasi menurut sudut pandangnya.

"Albino atau Ghost aku tak peduli siapa namamu, aku mau bicara."

Oh, dia... Nakiri yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Aku bangkit, perlahan berdiri di hadapannya, anak-anak lain yang penasaran mulai di usir oleh seseorang yang tak aku kenal di ujung sana, meninggalkan aku dan gadis ini di meja kantin.

"Kau memanggilku, Erina?"

"YA! Albino manja dan manis. Bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau kau tak pantas di sini? Kenapa kau masih saja tak mengerti?"

Aku membalas malas-malasan. "Ayahmu menerimaku."

Langsung saja dia merubah ekspresi wajah kala aku menyebut Ayahnya. Entah marah, terpukau atau takjub, aku tak paham dan tak mau memahaminya. "Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu di test masuk, Albino! Kau tiba-tiba datang padaku dan berkata _'Hey, aku Rain Demian'_ Jangan macam-macam ya?"

Kurogoh saku celana seragamku, menunjukan kertas kuning yang mengkilap penuh makna kebijaksaan. Erina... errr... ' _Nakiri Yang Tak Tahu Apa-Apa_ ' menatapku dengan mata menyalang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, Erina?"

Kukipasi wajahnya dengan kertas itu, lalu bicara lagi. "Jangan berpikir kalau hanya kau saja yang memiliki... apa orang menyebutnya? Lidah Dewa? Di dalam dunia yang luas ini, kau berpikiran kecil dan menganggap dirimu lebih hebat karena kau memiliki bakat yang jelas. Asal kau tahu, aku lebih dari itu."

Dia yang larut dalam amarah, masih tak mengerti. Tak serta merta dia pergi atau setuju dengan ucapanku, ia malah semakin menaikkan nada bicara yang sombong itu. "Berani-"

Kupotong ucapannya. "Dan soal kenapa kau tak melihatku di test masuk, karena kau tidak pernah men-testku. Kau bukan penilainya, karena Ayahmu yang melakukan itu padaku. Kau harus lihat wajahnya, Princess..."

Kulambaikan tangan tepat di wajah Nakiri. Mengambil toples cookies dan menatap datar sebagai pilihan akhir. Ketika aku melangkah untuk meninggalkan dirinya, ia menahan pergerakanku otomatis aku menoleh.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau itu perempuan 'kan?"

Aku tergelak mesra. "HA? Bicaramu mulai ngelantur ya?"

Dia menggeleng keras sebagai tanda tidak setuju oleh pendapat, dieratkan genggaman di lenganku, buatnya mati penasaran. "Bukan, aku penasaran saja! Kau... jepit rambutmu dan seragammu... kau itu..."

Sembari menarik paksa lenganku yang dia kunci, aku setengah berteriak. "Aku laki-laki!"

"Um, ya, aku minta maaf... tadinya aku pikir..."

"Kau itu aneh ya, Erina, tadi marah sekarang minta maaf. Lain kali lebih selektif jika memilih kepribadian."

Kurasa... aku telah mengatakan hal buruk padanya. Aku memikirkannya lagi lebih dalam, berbalik dan bertanya. "Ayahmu tidak mengatakan hal aneh tentangku padamu 'kan?"

"Ha? Aku... kurang yakin, tapi sepertinya dia kesal padamu."

Ya... sudah aku duga, _Pak Tua Yang Sombong_ itu memang berniat menghancurkan segalanya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalu, kala ingatanku teralih pada satu sisi, atensiku bergerak luas pada sebuah garis lurus yang tak jelas. Kulihat sosok tinggi bercengkrama dengan sapuan angin dan air hujan yang mendingin, rambutnya basah seolah tak peduli. Kusapa dia demi kesopanan yang baik. "Hey, sedang apa di sini? Mau aku pinjamkan payungku?" Tapi, yang aku dapat hanya sebuah gelengan sombong dan cipratan air dari sepatunya. Sosoknya berlari seolah di telan Batu Terbelah dan dia menghilang tanpa sempat menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia... Siapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

Masih ingat betul apa yang harus dilakukan, berpayung hitam dan jas hujan kuning kala hujan turun. Berlari untuk menghindari rintik dalam tetes pertama di musim semi. Lalu, kala ingatanku teralih pada satu sisi, atensiku bergerak luas pada sebuah garis lurus yang tak jelas. Kulihat sosok tinggi bercengkrama dengan sapuan angin dan air hujan yang mendingin, rambutnya basah seolah tak peduli. Kusapa dia demi kesopanan yang baik. "Hey, sedang apa di sini? Mau aku pinjamkan payungku?"

Tapi, yang aku dapat hanya sebuah gelengan sombong dan cipratan air dari sepatunya. Sosoknya berlari seolah di telan Batu Terbelah dan dia menghilang tanpa sempat menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia... Siapa?

Aku tak mempedulikan itu semua dan berlari singkat menuju Sekolah dalam keadaan setengah basah. Seseorang yang melihatku dari lantai atas melambaikan tangan, tersenyum sehangat Teh Ginseng lalu berlari ke arahku dengan sedikit perhatian yang tak dapat di bantah.

Berdiri dia di depanku, dengan satu kap Kopi yang mengepul di pagi hari. "Expresso..." Dia berbicara pelan.

"Terima kasih, Takumi..."

"Sama-sama..."

.

.

Masih memikirkan tentang penampakan barusan, belum kutanyai orang-orang yang mungkin melihat sosok itu. Sosok tinggi yang memunggungi dan berdiri di dekat pohon tanpa takut tersambar petir.

Kurasa, orang tadi hanya iseng. Tapi dia memiliki keberanian yang patut di acungi jempol jika dirinya memang penyusup yang hobi keliaran di Tootsuki. Temanku yang menyadari keganjilan yang aku tunjukkan menepuk pucuk kepalaku, dia bertanya penasaran. "Demian, kau kenapa?"

Aku menghentikan langkah kala berjalan di koridor sekolah, hari ini sekolah terasa lebih padat dan heboh dari biasanya, seperti ada sayembara iseng berkedok bayar SPP gratis.

Kutatap lawan bicaraku dengan kerlingan penasaran. "Em, Yukihira. Apa di sekolah ini ada hantu?"

Dia yang kusebutkan namanya mengkeryit heran tapi masih mau mendengarkan keganjilan yang kuutarakan. "HA? Hantu?"

"Hantu?" Seperti biasa sosok yang tak diundang berupa penampakan luwes dari Isshiki muncul di belakang dengan cara tak lazim atau terasa hawa keberadaannya yang tak bisa kusebut alami.

Dia tampak lebih normal dengan seragam sekolah. Kecuali soal rambutnya ini.

"Ya, aku melihat lelaki tinggi di sebelah sana. Dia sedang berpayung awan... maksudku hujan-hujanan, lalu saat kusapa dia menghilang."

Isshiki membuat gaya sok berpikir. "Mungkin dia Pengawas. Aku dengar di sekolah ada beberapa pengawas yang di sewa untuk mengawasi murid yang agaknya mengancam sistem."

Aku membantah tanda tak setuju. "Kau pikir ini sekolah militer apa? Aku baru mendengar hal aneh semacam itu."

Isshiku tertawa keras tak peduli dengan sekitaran, dia mencubit gemas kedua pipiku hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang tipis, dia berkata. "Ah, aku hanya bercanda, Demian-san~ paling-paling itu anak extrakulikuler sebelah yang hobi maling rempah-rempah di sini."

Kuusap pipiku manis dengan telapak tangan, rasanya sakit sekali di cubit seperti itu. Dia seperti melakukan tindakkan bodoh pada seekor bayi kucing dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk menindas sesuatu yang dianggap lucu.

Aku mengkeryit heran. "Maling? Di sekolah ada maling?"

"Sekolah memang memfasilitasi beberapa hal, sayangku. Tapi semua dapat bagiannya. Jadi, jika bagianmu habis ya, kau harus pintar-pintar mencari."

"Masuk akal juga, Senpai. Tapi... bisakah kau bersikap lebih normal sebentar saja?"

Isshiki mendadak kasar, aku tak paham kenapa dia sangat aneh. Dia lalu berbicara dengan nada angkuh. "Kenapa sih kau ini, Yukihira?! Siang begini sudah menganggu seorang Senior, dasar aneh."

Tidak ada yang normal di sini, Yukihira. Termasuk kau dan diriku sendiri...

...tidak ada.

Selang beberapa menit, sepeninggalan dari Isshiki yang pamitan entah mau apa. Aku di ributkan oleh hiruk-pikuk yang tak biasa, mengelilingi sebuah papan yang penuh dengan bocah kelas 1. Seorang Perwira yang aku anggap sebagai Ketua Osis berbicara lantang menyerukan sesuatu yang memastikan penuh khidmat, seperti sedang mempromosikan sesuatu. Sepertinya promosi extrakuliker, hm... menarik.

Dengan bahasa yang membuatmu terpikat laksana pandangan pertama, aku yakin lelaki yang berbicara lantang di sana akan mendapat sambutan mewah dari anak-anak kelas 1. Atau setidaknya dia mendapat beberapa anak buah dari klub yang dapat disuruh-suruh layaknya budak belian.

Aku agak tertarik dengan cara orang di depan sana bicara atau caranya mengumpulkan suara pilihan, lirikan mata dan celoteh manja membuatku terikat sejenak pada orang di sana.

"Yukihira, kau mau ikutan klub itu?"

"Hm? Aku malas ikutan klub. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan ikut. Aku akan menjagamu dan memperhatikanmu di sana..."

Mulai lagi dia bicara tak jelas, tak masuk di akal dan aneh, buat orang berpikiran lain tentang dirinya. Untung saja keributan ini menyamarkan suara Yukihira yang tengah merayu bak melamar putri sulung Perdana Menteri.

Dia juga...

"Hey, itu keributan apa?!" Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahu. Aku tak menoleh atau menatap pada sang pelaku, fokusku memang pada sesuatu di depan sana.

Sebagai sebuah tindakan, kubalas dirinya dengan anggukan ringan yang fantastik dan kujawab. "Katanya klub extrakulikuler merekrut anggota baru, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak." Dia menjawab halus tanpa perhitungan, hingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Caranya bicara penuh perhatian yang tak dapat diutarakan, meski aku belum melihat wajahnya, aku yakin dia orang yang baik.

Lantas ia melanjutkan. "Kalau mau, kau ikut saja klub yang aku buat, kau mau?"

Lansung saja aku menoleh antusias, hendak meminta maaf akibat ketidaksopanku. Kujawab sekali serang dan sebuah senyum basa-basi. "Klub ap-"

...eh, dia kemana?

Aneh.

Apa dia menghilang? Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tempat, mencari di mana gerangan orang itu berada. Tapi... tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di belakangku dan di sampingku hanya ada Yukihira.

Belum sempat mengutarakan maksud, sosok yang mengajakku bicara tadi malah menghilang. Meninggalkan ruang kosong berupa angin yang tak dapat di sentuh.

Mendadak kepalaku berputar, tak karuan dan pusing. Apa aku terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi begini? Ah, kewarasanku hilang begitu saja.

Aku setengah membungkuk, menetralisir pikiran buruk, bertumpu diantara lutut dan mengatur napas. Kulihat kertas putih tergolek bak minta di jamah pada permukaan lantai, terlipat asal-asalan minta di bawa.

Sejenak berpikir dan merasa tak ada yang memperhatikan kertas itu, aku langsung menyambar dengan penasaran yang sudah meluber ke permukaan.

Sesuatu agaknya tertulis di sana, rapi layaknya undangan Tamu Kerjaan Inggris, tercetak dalam kertas Asturo merah berkilauan seperti Diva. Ada hiasan buah apel dalam bentuk sticker dan gadis kecil yang tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang ompong.

Aku menunjukan gejala keanehan yang tak biasa tapi masih berusaha untuk perhatian. Tulisan ini rapi, tapi tak dapat kubaca, aneh sekali, apa aku mendadak buta huruf ya?

"Yukihira..."

"Ya?"

"Orang yang mengajakku bicara tadi... kemana?"

"Siapa? Hanya ada kau dan aku di belakang sini, Demian..."

Benar...

...sepertinya ada hantu di sekolah ini.

.

.

Tak dapat aku berkonsentrasi ketika belajar. Begitu jelas guru di depan menjelaskan, tapi tak ada satupun yang dapat aku mengerti. Catatanku kosong, sekosong pikiranku. Kejadian barusan membuatku kepikiran dan mau tak mau, minatku tertarik pada hal ini.

Pagi, aku melihat sosok aneh kala hujan, siang ada sosok tak biasa yang mengajakku bicara. Dan sorenya apalagi?

 _ **'brak**_ '

Dilemparkan buku tebal seperti pemain baseball handal di Jepang. Tepat di atas mejaku, mendarat dengan mulus buku biologi berkekuatan super layaknya **Quicksilver**. Jelas, hal ini buat kaget setengah mati.

Aku mendongak lesu, mendapati sosok berkacamata memelototi tak suka, wajah serius tak berekspresi menatap ke dalam bola mata, dia berbicara dengan nada kesombongan. "Rain Demian-kun?"

Lengkap sudah aku dimarahi, otomatis menunduk seperti padi yang menguning. Beberapa anak yang duduk di belakang, depan, sampingku menahan tawa sukses terkemas apik. Kecuali Yukihira.

"Tahu hukuman kalau tak memperhatikan gurumu yang mengajar?"

"Aku menyesal..."

Ditutup kasar buku tebal yang dirinya lempar di depan wajahku, buat helai putihku berterbangan terkena angin. "Tapi kali ini aku akan maafkanmu, Demian-kun. Baru saja seseorang menghubungiku, kau di panggil Kepala Sekolah."

Kepala Sekolah? Apa aku membuat kesalahan teramat fatal?

Tidak. Bukan begitu. Sepertinya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Syukur-syukur dia mau membantuku, walau dia sudah membantu di awal-awal berdiri dan berdendang di sini.

Keluar dari kelas, bahkan aku tak sempat menoleh pada Yukihira yang menggenggam tanganku untuk sebuah dukungan kecil. Ya, bahkan aku baru sadar kalau tangan hangatnya sedang menggapai.

Kurasa, dia baru saja membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu

Sebentar... aku tidak tahu ruangan Kepala Sekolah di mana, jadi aku harus apa sekarang?

Bodoh! Kenapa kutinggalkan denah sekolah di kamar? Ah, aku baru saja membuat kebodohan yang tak terselamatkan. Lagi pula... siapa yang mau berkeliaran di koridor siang hari begini?

Tidak ada.

Lelah terlalu banyak mengutuk buat diriku lebih terkutuk, jadi untuk partisipasi atas kehendak guru barusan, kutelusuri koridor sembari menatap jendela sebagai penghilang rasa panik.

Di bawah sana, 2 lantai di bawahku, ada sebuah lapangan mirip tempat parkir membentang meminta di jelajahi. Kala asyik pikiran melayang dalam angan hendak memikirkan nasib, kudapati sosok tinggi mencuri atensi juga perhatian singkat di bawah sana.

Dia... entah melihat ke arah mana atau sedang memperhatikan siapa. Aku tak begitu tahu walau sedang berusaha mencari tahu.

Kulihat orang itu berdiri monoton, mematung pada satu titik yang bahkan mata ini bisa menjamah sedang apa gerangan dirinya melakukan. Aku diam dalam jangka waktu lama untuk sebuah perhitungan yang ajaib, menunggu apakah sosok itu menoleh.

Aku merasa kalau orang ini membuatku tertarik, entah karena alasan apa. Aku juga sedikit yakin kalau dia orang yang sama dengan yang aku lihat pagi dan siang tadi.

Tapi... kenapa dia begitu mendominasiku? Apakah karena sikap dan kelakuan misteriusnya?

"Hey, Flower Boy! Kenapa kau berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran?"

Ekspresiku teralih sesaat. Aku menoleh malas-malasan sebagai tindakkan, tahu siapa pemilik suara dan caranya menekan nada bicara buatku kesal. "Erina... aku di panggil Kepala Sekolah. Kau tahu di mana ruangannya?"

Dia menatapku naif. "Lurus, kau akan melihat Kelas 3-A, dekat ruangan Konseling, nanti juga ketemu."

"Terima kasih." Aku tak menatap Nakiri sama sekali, asyik memendarkan pandangan ke seberang sana seolah menemukan mainan baru.

"Heh, Flower Boy! Kau sedang lihat apa sih? Tolong perhatikan aku kalau aku bicara."

"Itu..." Kubiarkan ucapanku menggantung, menunjuk sosok di sana dari balik jendela. "Kau tahu dia siapa?"

Berlari kecil Nakiri itu ke arahku, menatap dramatis seolah dilema drama, ia mengkeryit. "Siapa yang kau maksud? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana..."

"Ha? Aku melihat orang di sana, dia ada di-"

...dia menghilang. Terjadi lagi.

"Tapi... aku melihat orang di sana, sungguh, Erina!"

"Ckckck, sepertinya kau harus ke UKS, Flower Boy. Kepalamu sudah tak beres."

Aku memalingkan wajah ke jendela, menatap lesu sesuatu yang tak ada di sana. Mendadak sakit kepala lagi. "Mungkin, dia hantu? Aku melihat hantu tadi pagi."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Dasar aneh! Wajahmu saja yang cantik tapi otakmu error. Tidak ada hantu di sekolah, kecuali kau. Lihat rambut putihmu, kulit super putih milikmu itu! Matamu saja yang biru."

Ya... mungkin dia benar, kepalaku tak beres. Apa mungkin aku kena diabetes akibat kebanyakan makan permen dan cookies, ya?

Anggapan bodoh apalagi itu.

"Warna kulitku memang begini, kau saja yang kulitnya gelap, Erina."

"Dih, mulai sembarangan ya? Sini! Kau harus minta maaf dan minum obat anti stress, jadi aku antar kau ke UKS, Flower Boy!" Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

Dia lalu melanjutkan. "Kuantar ke UKS, ya?" Nakiri menawarkan dramatis, menarik lenganku kasar minta di ceramahi. Aku terseret cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri dan tak menyangka kalau dia memiliki tenaga super. Mungkin di masa lalu, dia terbiasa menggotong wajan besar atau semacamnya.

Dia menggeret tubuhku seperti membawa sekarung beras atau gandum curian. Aku terus melontarkan aksi tak suka dan melepaskan diri juga mengomel tak jelas. Tapi sikap keras kepala dari Nakiri melekat luas pada gadis ini, meski dia keras kepala dia penuh tanggung jawab.

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka sikap sok mengatur dan Princessnya ini. Ceramah bodoh sudah tak berpengaruh baginya. Kecuali, mungkin, kalau dia terjatuh atau di jatuhkan seseorang.

Tautannya di lenganku mengendur. "Kalau di pikir-pikir, kau itu pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki kau juga terlalu... bagaimana ya? Tau Marsmellow? Nah! Kau seperti itu."

Aku mengkeryit. "Maksudmu aku lembek?"

"Hah? Bukan, Flower Boy! Kau tahu bahasa hiperbola tidak sih? Maksudku, kau itu terlalu lembut dan manis untuk ukuran laki-laki aku jadi curiga kalau kau itu perempuan yang nyamar menjadi laki-laki demi kepentingan."

Kulepas paksa dengan seluruh kekuatan antara tautan ini, Nakiri mengaduh sakit tapi masih tetap tegar.

Aku setengah berteriak. "Apa kau bilang?! A-aku tidak begitu."

"Nah, jawabanmu malah buatku bingung. Kau tidak sadar apa?"

"Apa?"

"Cara Yukihira dan si Aldini itu menatapmu. Aku pikir mereka suka padamu.

"Mereka tidak begitu, Erina!" Kutepuk kedua bahu Nakiri kasar dan keras, gadis sombong itu malah menatapku dengan cara aneh, sama sekali aku tak paham apa tujuan dia menunjukkan ekspresi begitu.

Jujur, caranya bicara membuatku takut. Tak sampai hati kalau dia tahu semua kedokku, usahaku, seleraku pada sekolah ini. Aku bisa mati.

Di acak-acak helaiku kasar oleh Nakiri, buat beberapa lembar helaiku tercabut. "Hei, tenang, kau tak perlu sampai marah begitu, Rain Demian. Kalau kau perempuan juga aku tak masalah. Lagi pula, mana ada laki-laki suaranya lemah begitu."

"Suaraku memang begini."

"Tidak." Dimainkan ujung helaiku oleh telunjuknya, ia lalu bicara lagi. "Suara laki-laki tidak begitu, bahkan kau lebih cantik dari si Pembawa Acara yang ngidol itu. Aku jadi iri."

Kutatap dia kasar. "KAU-"

"Halo?"

Suaraku tertahan karena ada yang menghentikan, ekspresi meledek Nakiri berubah menjadi agak waspada. Aku dibuat keheranan dengan kelakuan Nakiri. Mungkin dia ahli drama atau berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

Penasaran. Aku menoleh dan menatap lewat bahu, tak puas aku langsung membalikan badan. Kudapati sosok tinggi berkulit gelap, mencurigakan, berhelai tak simetris dengan warna kulit. Dia berdiri penuh percaya diri di depan pintu geser dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

Ada yang sesuatu yang dia selipkan di antara jemari, seperti batang tembakau kecokelatan padat dan besar.

Eh. Bukan.

Itu... kayu manis.

Kukenali sosok pria muda tinggi itu. Dalam sekejap memori beberapa jam lalu langsung melintas tepat di atas kepalaku. Sadar untuk membuat sebuah maksud, kutangkap Nakiri dari samping dengan gerakkan memeluk.

Dia yang agaknya terganggu dan risih merengek minta dilepas, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya.

"ERINA!?" Kuteriakan hal bodoh di dekat telinganya. Lalu melanjutkan. "I-itu hantunya!"

"Itu 'kan Hayama."

"Hantu gunung?"

Suara tawa dari hantu itu buatku kaget. Suara pelan kelewat lembut minta diperhatikan. Aku mengenali suaranya, suara lelaki siang tadi. "Hhhn, aku bukan hantu gunung. Aku manusia, manusia asli bukan jadi-jadian. So... kau sudah baca brosur yang aku buat?"

Nakiri menyambar naif. "Berisik kau. Minggir! Kami mau masuk!"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu bicara, Gadis Organisasi! Kenapa kau tak kembali ke kelas?"

Nakiri tak menjawab, dia menatap sengit orang di depan kami. "Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Nah, harusnya aku yang tanya, Nakiri Erina. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan anak ini? Kau agaknya menjadikan dia dominasi. Atau kau punya mainan baru untuk kau peralat seperti Arato?"

"Hm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Rain itu bukan sekedar orang suruhanku. Dia itu budak nomor 1 milikku, paham? Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, aku tak masalah. Tapi setelah Rain tak berguna."

"Kau bilang apa sih, Eri... HWAA"

Dilingkarkan pelukan kasar yang di paksakan pada leher ini, buat kepala tertekan di dadanya yang yah... tak perlu aku ceritakan.

"Mengerti?"

Jadi... apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan?

Ah, harusnya aku lebih rajin mendengarkan Isshiki soal sekolah ini dan juga Aldini. Meski mereka sering ngelantur dan mulai cerita aneh.

Ah, maaf, aku tak mendengarkan.

Aku bodoh, bukan

.

.

.

 **A/N : Quicksilver adalah karakter mutan Superhero dari komik Marvel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langit malam membentuk sebuah kurva dan garis berasal dari cahaya bulan kemudian melintas di langit, tabur bintang serupa kilau aura berjibaku dengan rindu. Dingin tidaklah terlalu, malam bagaikan mimpi dan sebuah kenyataan yang tertayang adalah benda-benda di atas kasurku. Termasuk padu padan surat manis di sana, aku mencoba membacanya dan menemukan sebuah arti yang jelas. Ya. Sebuah arti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

Lirikan tajam dan tatap istimewa dari lelaki ini, buatku terintimidasi beberapa saat. Dia seperti sesuatu yang berbahaya dan tak bisa dianggap enteng. Hayama bukan sembarang orang, dia tampak memiliki pengalaman terselubung soal kehidupan, meski pada saat ini dia tak bicara banyak atau membuat dia tampak lebih hebat dari Nakiri.

Dia mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahuku bahkan terasa lebih pelan dari yang sering Aldini berikan padaku. Sebuah papan dada ia simpan di kepalaku entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya aku tak sadar sama sekali. Dan dia menyimpan sikutnya di atas sana, menjadikan kepalaku tumpuan.

Aku kesulitan bergerak karena dia menekan kepalaku begitu kuat. Tak begitu jelas apa yang dia lakukan, yang aku tahu ia melafalkan sesuatu dengan bahasa aneh pada Nakiri, aku mengira-ngira kalau itu bahasa India atau sejenisnya.

Dilepaskan tumpuan sikutnya itu, berpaling dia padaku. "Kalau kau sudah baca brosurnya, kau boleh join di klub yang aku buat."

"Tapi aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau tulis di sana?"

Senyumnya manis, menyebar bak mencelupkan pewarna alami ke dalam satu gelas air putih. Hayama mengedipkan mata. "Aku sengaja melakukan itu, Demian. Nah, kalau kau datang, nanti aku beri tahu maksud dari brosur itu."

"Tapi, Hayama-san..."

"Panggil saja aku Akira, bye!"

...dan dia pergi. Tanpa minta maaf atas tragedi ini, aku diam lalu berpikir lagi sembari membalikkan tubuh. Sesaat aku ingin berbicara pada Nakiri, tapi dia terlihat tak dalam mood baik jadi aku diam saja.

"Erina. Aku mau pergi dari sini.." Baru aku ingat apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya, diam di tempat tak masuk akal seperti ini akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Lagi pula kepalaku baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah penyakit yang meyakinkan kalau diriku harus ke UKS.

"Kau mau kemana, Flower Boy?" Nakiri menghardik kasar, sembari menatap tajam seolah membenci. "Ini ruangan Kepala Sekolahnya!"

"HA? Kau menipuku! Erina!"

Dia sang pelaku malah tertawa sombong. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali kalau marah, Rain..."

"KAU-"

"Hey, kalian berdua!" Suara tegas, singkat seperti di dalam permainan kartu judi terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Aku menoleh pelan dan mendapati seorang lelaki tua duduk bergaya tradisional tapi metropolis di kursi yang agaknya seperti singasana.

Sang Kepala Sekolah, bertompang dagu dan sedang menunggu, di sebelah kanan di atas meja ada gelas sake kosong yang kurasa hanya hiasan semata. Aku mendekati si Pembawa Berita ini dengan perlahan sementara si gadis Nakiri itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ke sini memenuhi panggilan anda, Kepala Sekolah."

Dia tertawa kecil, menunjukan seraut senyuman ramah penuh kerutan di wajah. Dia tak melakukan kegiatan yang mencurigakan atau setidaknya membuat gadis Nakiri di belakang sana mendadak masuk untuk mencuri dengar.

Dia menatap seduktif. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa di sini, nak?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi berusaha tetap tenang dan bijaksana. Kujawab dengan tingkat keramahan yang sama. "Panggil saya seperti mereka memanggil saya di sini."

Dia mengangguk khidmat. "Bagus. Kau boleh duduk."

Kugeser sedikit kursi ini, duduk santai tanpa perhitungan agak sedikit grogi dan takut melebur menjadi satu. Tapi sebenarnya aku akan lebih panik jika bertemu Azami, karena dia akan bicara dengan cara yang lebih terasa aneh bagiku.

"Ayahmu mengirimkan ini padamu, nak." Di sodorkan sebuah kotak kecil merah dan berukuran sedang, di lengkapi beberapa amplop minta untuk di baca.

Kupandangi benda-benda itu sekilas, terasa aneh mendapati Ayah yang kaku dan to the point memberikan hal-hal seperti ini padaku. Itu bukan kebiasaannya.

Biasanya dia akan memberikan langsung jika itu sebuah hadiah tanpa perlu membungkusnya. Dia selalu bicara ke inti tanpa basa-basi dan kalimatnya terkadang menyakitkan.

"Aneh?"

"Ya, Pak. Saya merasa kalau Ayah... tak perlu memberikan hal ini padaku."

"Aku paham, itu bukan cara Nekta bicara. Aku tahu, dia orang yang sangat serius ketimbang Azami. Tapi, pagi tadi dia memberikan itu. Bukalah."

Aku belum membuka surat-surat itu, meski sangat penasaran siapa gerangan yang menulisnya. Untuk permulaan kusentuh kotak kecil yang terasa dingin di sana layak seksama dan terlatih untuk berlaku pelan.

Berpikir kalau Ayah melakukan hal kelewat romantis dan manis tertayang begini, buatku menahan tawa di atas wajah seriusnya yang galak itu. Tapi lain hal jika Ibu yang melakukannya. Wanita enerjik nan random, kadang aku pusing mendengar ucapannya yang tak jelas itu.

"Oh!" Bola mata biru milikku berkilat takjub ketika membuka kotak. Mataku tertuju asyik pada sebuah lingkaran kecil keperakkan dengan hiasan Phoenix keemasan bertengger angkuh diantara lingkaran. Ada bulatan merah kecil di antara Phoenix itu, sebuah batu mulia yang sangat kecil dan berkilauan.

"Itu cincin..." Kepala Sekolah bergumam pelan, berniat mengutarakan tapi tak ingin terlalu terdengar.

Kusimpan cincin di saku almamater tanpa memakainya, lalu melirik kotak satunya dengan lagak penasaran seperti hendak membuka hadiah Natal atau makan Kalkun saat Thanks Giving.

Di sana, di dalam kotak itu, ada jurnal tebal dan bookmark yang sengaja di siapkan pada beberapa halaman, beberapa buku berbahasa asing kupikir inggris, sebuah foto, novel, flashdisk, laptop baru dan gantungan kunci.

Aku kurang paham kenapa Ayah memberikan semua ini. Ini diluar kebiasaannya. Jika Ayah melakukan hal dramatis, ada rahasia yang ingin dia utarakan.

Aku agak sedikit curiga kalau ini ulah orang iseng yang memiliki maksud tertentu. Tapi, bagaimana aku melihat cincin dan gantungan kunci buatku yakin beratus-ratus persen.

Agak sangat terkesan dengan cara kerja Ayah yang sembunyi-sembunyi jenaka walau terlihat ingin menang sendiri. Aku dibuat tak paham olehnya untuk kesekian kali.

Aku tak pernah memahami cara pikir Ayah. Menurut sudut pandangnya, cara dia merancang strategi sangatlah sederhana kelewat cerdas tapi memusingkan bagi orang lain bahkan mustahil.

"Nak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa benda itu sendirian. Jadi, aku akan menyuruh Ajudan terpercayaku untuk membawa ini ke kamarmu, akan terkesan aneh jika kau membawanya dan akan timbul kecurigaan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Nekta dan Li Xin untuk menjagamu."

Kepala Sekolah seperti mengerti tentang diriku, faktanya kami baru bertemu beberapa saat dalam helaan napas di Tootsuki.

Dalam senyum kian terkembang luas dan lugas, aku membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sebagai bentuk hormat yang formal dan penuh penghayatan pada orang terkasih di depan sini.

Kuucapkan ini dengan lantang. "Terima kasih, anda sangat baik. Saya tertolong!"

"Aku tidak yakin sampai kapan ini akan bertahan. Hati-hati dengan murid yang terlihat baik padamu padahal dia Ular. Semua manusia diciptakan baik di awal tapi beberapa diantara mereka tidak ada yang mempertahankan itu hingga akhir."

Aku paham.

...aku harus hati-hati.

Terima kasih.

.

.

Langit malam membentuk sebuah kurva dan garis berasal dari cahaya bulan kemudian melintas di langit, tabur bintang serupa kilau aura berjibaku dengan rindu. Dingin tidaklah terlalu, malam bagaikan mimpi dan sebuah kenyataan yang tertayang adalah benda-benda di atas kasurku. Termasuk padu padan surat manis di sana, aku mencoba membacanya dan menemukan sebuah arti yang jelas. Ya. Sebuah arti.

Tertegun aku memandangi, membaca satu persatu surat yang aku dapatkan dan merapalkan beberapa maksud yang tertera di sana. Surat pertama dari Ayah, bernada agak membosankan tapi terkesan memberi tanda penuh kewaspadaan. Dia menuliskan begini...

 **Untuk anakku tersayang.**

 **Maaf terkesan mengada-ngada, tapi ini penting. Agaknya, ada orang yang tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya atau maksud kita. Dia orang sama yang kau temui sebelum masuk Tootsuki, Ayah merasa begitu. Ayah sengaja tidak mengatakannya di e-mail dan menggantikannya dengan surat, Ayah takut seseorang membajak e-mailmu dan semuanya akan sia-sia. Kepala Sekolah akan kecewa dan dia akan menyesalkan ini. Ayah mohon bertahanlah. setidaknya satu tahun lagi.**

 **Salam, Ayah.**

Aku mengkeryit heran, seseorang yang tahu kedokku? Itu mungkin alasan kenapa Kepala Sekolah berhati-hati. Aku memaklumi sikapnya, aku tak boleh terjebak, aku harus bijaksana.

Harus!

Surat kedua dari seseorang yang tampak jelas, tulisannya rapi dan penuh emoticon aneh, agak berlebihan dan terlalu mengada-ngada, tapi isinya sangat manis dan hangat.

Ini dari Ibu. Isinya begini...

 **Halo, Ibu tahu kalau kau rindu rumah. Tapi, ini tugasmu bukan ^o^/) ? Terima kasih sudah mau membantu Kakak tersayang kita dan berkatmu semua berjalan lancar. Ibu dengar sebentar lagi Tootsuki akan mengadakan test di sebuah kamp, Ibu lupa apa istilahnya, tapi berjuanglah \\(`o`") Ibu tahu kau itu anak yang pintar dan hebat, jadi ratakan saja semua murid seperti kau meratakan mentega di atas roti ^o^/)**

Kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu, Ibu...

Selanjutnya kulirik flashdisk tergulung kertas putih, bentuknya panjang dan agak tipis. Tetapi kau masih bisa melihat bentuk dan raga dari benda itu sendiri meski kau menyipitkan mata sekalipun.

Sesuatu tertulis di sana sebagai keterangan, tintanya biru dengan kwalitas buruk. Melihat si pembawa menggunakan warna seperti itu, buat mata ini sakit akibat warna yang terlalu terang.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, keterangan pada flashdisk hanya ulasan penggunaan sederhana berupa...

 **Sambungkan ini pada laptop.**

Kusambar benda yang dimaksud dari kertas itu. Benda elektronik sewarna mataku. Dengan sigap dan cekatan kujelajahi isian laptop seperti Investigator yang hendak mengetik Pengakuan Tersangka Pembunuhan Berantai.

Koneksi internet di sini agak aneh, buruk, tak stabil juga tidak terlalu menggairahkan, mungkin karena tempat ini terbelakang?

Pop up berupa file kuning muncul di layar kala koneksi antar perangkat tersambung. Ibarat menemukan peta harta karun, aku langsung mengeksekusi. Ku-klik 2 kali secara serentak hingga menampilkan beberapa file yang diberi nomor seri berurutan, semuanya diawali angka 0.

Kubuka file pertama dengan lagak sok penasaran. Lama-lama rasa penasaran dan kesan misterius berubah menjadi gugup, heran, panik dan takut bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan.

Keterangan file berformat PDF aku terima. Kubuka sambil menghisap jempol demi menghilangkan rasa.

"Artikel tahun lalu, keren..."

Judul berfont besar dicetak miring dan tebal buatku tertarik. Sebagai alasan pertama untuk membaca artikel ini karena judulnya yang menurutku kontroversial.

Artikel ini agaknya dibuat oleh jurnalis amatir Tootsuki, terlihat dari mana yang bersangkutan menuliskan. Dia menulis artikel ini pada sebuah blog yang kurang jelas, aku tahu dari kutipan kecil yang memuat sumber tulisan. Dari artikel yang dibuat, tampaknya ini mengacu pada kegiatan Tootsuki yang tak terlalu disorot media, seperti yang di agung-angungkan.

Wah, berani juga dia membuat tulisan ini. Bukan. Maksudku. Artikel ini terlalu memihak dan agak menyudutkan Tootsuki. Itu letak hebatnya.

Aku membaca tepat seluruh isian artikel dan menemukan beberapa istilah yang aku tak paham. Tapi jurnalis itu menulis keterangan di bawah sebagai aksi terselubung.

Agak menggelikan kala membaca isiannya, si jurnalis tersulut emosi yang berlebih. Ada beberapa paragraf aneh hingga aku tak paham kenapa Tootsuki mempunyai standar semacam ini, seperti yang dia sebutkan di artikel.

Kusebut ini sebagai Neraka dalam damai, berbuat licik di halalkan dan kekejaman hanya sebuah bumbu picisan.

Di bawah sana, dia melampirkan sebuah foto walau sebenarnya di blur tapi kau akan tahu siapa yang dia maksud jika itu seseorang yang terkenal atau kau kenal.

Dia menuliskan begini sebagai keterangan tambahan pada foto tersebut.

 **Orang yang agaknya mengacaukan sistem akan di keluarkan dari Sekolah.**

Baru aku sadar akan satu hal. Ada yang tak asing pada artikel ini. Barisan angka, tulisan yang mendistorsi itu buat kepalaku berputar-putar. Kusambar jurnal yang tergeletak di lantai, mungkin aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan mencari di mana letak orang yang di maksud pada foto juga kejadian-kejadian pada artikel itu.

"Ketemu!"

Jika aku tidak salah.

Orang yang ada di foto blur itu adalah...

 **'Tok tok'**

"Demian-san belum tidur?"

Isshiki? Mau apa dia malam-malam begini?

Kusorot sedikit bayangan diriku di cermin, melihat apa aku terlihat mencurigakan jika aku membuka pintu.

Kubuka pintu, menampilkan sosok lelaki muda peach berdiri anggun, berbalut jaket hitam dan celana panjang putih. Dia... normal.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat... sesuatu yang bergerak?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia yang ditanya tak menjawab, malah membanting pintu dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara kelewat nyaring menyakiti telinga. Angin menerpa helai putih ku, buat diriku memejamkan mata pelan sebab efek yang timbul.

Ditepuk kedua belah bahu ini oleh Isshiki, dia menundukkan sedikit kepala, menatap dalam diam juga penasaran yang menyergap.

Aku jadi... bimbang.

"Waktu itu kau mau bilang sesuatu 'kan Rain? Apa itu? Katakan... aku tak suka rahasia."

Kusimpan telapak tanganku di atas punggung tangannya "Kupikir aku sudah melupakannya..."

Layaknya bertemu dengan perompak. Aku di dorong dengan tenaga yang relatif keras hingga keseimbanganku hilang.

Seketika, dalam ritme yang hilang tanpa jejak. Aku terjatuh cukup dalam, tetahan kepalaku ini oleh telapak tangan Isshiki yang terasa lebar dan besar.

Kutatap dua bola mata hijau yang menatap penuh minat, seperti layaknya aku menikmati buah zaitun langsung dari pohon.

Jemari satunya merayap agresif, menjelajahi lekuk leherku ini dengan pelan penuh rasa damai. Ia mendesahkan pelan sebuah nama tepat di telingaku. "Rain..."

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat panas, naluri bergerak luas untuk meminta Isshiki menghentikan semua. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak di bawah sana.

Wajahku merona hebat dengan alasan yang spektakuler. Kulit leherku mulai terasa aneh dengan sapuan hangat yang dilakukan orang ini. Kelembutan selanjutnya yang kemudian kurasakan ketika dia sedang mencium kulit leherku, lalu menjadi sakit ketika dia melakukan hal sulit kudeskripsikan.

Dia berujar pelan tepat di depan wajahku. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tolong... jika kau memang tahu soal ini jangan katakan pada orang-orang. Aku akan sangat hancur."

Wajah Isshiki mendadak lebih serius dari sebelumnya, rasanya aku menjadi pucat pasi. "Aku tanya apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku menghormatimu, tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini..."

"Kau memang sejak awal takut padaku, 'kan? Tapi... aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kenapa?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Yang aku takuti bukan dirimu, tapi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Kau bukan alasannya."

"Kau tahu?" Dari leher, jemarinya turun ke bawah. Dia melanjutkan. "Ada satu yang membedakan antara aku dan kau."

Ia berhenti, menyeringai tatkala rupaku menjadi takut, dia berjalan perlahan, menyimpan jemarinya di atas dadaku lalu menekannya pelan.

...lalu

 **'bruk'**

"Aw..."

Aku terjatuh dari kasur, kening membentur lantai cukup keras. Aku tidak tahu apa aku meninggalkan bekas luka atau memar, aku sedikit pusing.

Kuamati sekeliling, sinar matahari memendar luas di kamar, laptop masih dalam keadaan menyala, begitupun dengan surat-surat yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

Aku ketiduran.

Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi macam apa?

Aku bergegas keluar, mengunci pintu kamar dan bergerak memeriksa keadaan. Di koridor aku bertemu ( lagi ) dengan Isshiki, memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpiku tadi.

Dia sedang menyender di tembok juga menundukkan kepala serta menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hitam.

Kusapa dia. "Selamat Pagi."

Dia mendongak, menampilkan senyum yang tak biasa. "Pagi..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak. Pertanyaanku salah. Sosok peach yang kulihat bercengkrama dengan Sakura tidak sama seperti waktu itu. Dia mencoba mendekat, berdiri di depanku dengan ekspresi yang sulit aku deskripsikan.

Selanjutnya hanya peluk hangat yang aku terima dan aroma zaitun yang dimilikinya menular padaku.

"Aku janji." Dia berkata begitu, pelukan dia pererat. "Aku minta maaf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pergantian musim menjadi satu-satunya yang ditunggu, fenomena sederhana dari alam yang Tuhan buat, gugur daun kecokelatan turun dari atas pohon, menghiasi tanah bersama berjuta filosofi. Satu kata berjuta makna "Indah"**

 **Persona**

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah."

Pelukan semakin intens, ia mengeratkannya, sangat, hingga aku kesulitan untuk bicara lagi. Tangan yang satu dipakai mengusap helaiku, memainkan ramah bagai membelai dawai.

Aku hanya merasakan belai dari jemarinya sekilas dan terlalu terbawa suasana yang menurutku agak agresif.

"Tidak, Demian-san, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh, seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal."

Sial. Isshiki selain wangi zaitun, dia hangat sekali. Hari dingin ini buatku tak mengerti sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tak dapat aku mengerti. Maksudku perubahan suasana ini.

Sejak awal bertemu, sikap aneh dan setengah bijaksananya selalu buatku tak karuan, tapi ada sisi lain yang buatku ingin mendekati dan mencari tahu lebih dalam. Isshiki Satoshi orang yang misterius, kepribadiannya tak tergambarkan dia memang tak semurni Yukihira

Tapi dia... sesuatu yang berlainan. Seseorang seperti 2 keping logam berwarna hitam dan putih. Dia sukar untuk aku tulis tiap detailnya.

Pelukan terlepas. "Eh maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana, Demian-san~"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tadi habis menonton Drama Korea lho, kau suka? Ceritanya tentang gadis SMA yang jatuh hati pada seniornya, hahaha..."

"Itu terdengar bagus, Isshiki-san. Aku tidak tahu kau suka drama romantis." Aku tetawa diakhir kalimat agar tak membuatnya kecewa. Isshiki memang aneh dan nyentrik, tapi dia pribadi baik. Meski itu tak terukur.

"Nah, Demian-san. Karena kau yang bangun lebih awal di Asrama ini, aku akan memberimu reward."

Mendadak senyum terlukis di wajah, aku sendiri baru tersadar kalau aku mempersembahkan senyuman seperti ini. Dia yang mendapat sambutan kecil ini menunjukan rona muda yang samar di kedua belah pipinya.

"Wow, reward?!"

"Ya. Reward yang manis sama sepertimu, sayang~" Dia menghentikan ucapan, lalu melanjutkan. "Sebentar lagi akan ada test, aku akan memberitahumu lebih awal ketimbang teman-teman Asrama lain. Jadi, ini rahasia kita berdua."

Ditunjukan kelingking kanan milik Isshiki padaku, mengaitkannya secara paksa pada kelingkingku. Agak sedikit heran akibat ulah dan tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak. Tapi, melihat senyum yang dia tunjukan aku jadi luluh.

"Aku janji, Isshiki-san."

"Bagus. Tapi sebelum aku ceritanya banyak padamu, aku ingin tanya sesuatu dulu, Demian-san."

Mendadak diriku pucat pasi. "Soal apa, ya?"

Ia tampak memikirkannya, entah apa yang tengah direncanakan tapi sepertinya Isshiki mengurunkan niat untuk bertanya itu. Nah, itu adalah salah satu contoh sisi lain dari Isshiki yang aku takuti. "Ah, tidak, aku lupa mau mengatakan apa. Sebagai reward tambahan, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? Kau suka teh?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Teh? Aku suka. Aku suka Teh Kayu Manis..."

Di akhiri dengan dirinya yang merangkul bahuku lalu berbicara dengan tempo kelewat pelan. "Aku dengar dari Fumio-san kalau kau jago membuatkan Teh. Mari, tunjukan sejauh mana keahlianmu itu."

.

.

Pergantian musim menjadi satu-satunya yang ditunggu, fenomena sederhana dari alam yang Tuhan buat, gugur daun kecokelatan turun dari atas pohon, menghiasi tanah bersama berjuta filosofi. Satu kata berjuta makna "Indah"

Sayang, musim gugur masih lama. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengkhayalkan itu di antara riuh menjelang musim panas.

Duduk di bawah pohon menjadi solusi, membuka jurnal bertaraf klasik seolah mengajak berkeliling dunia. Sejenak aku terhenti pada sebuah halaman yang menuliskan nama-nama siswa dan siswi yang sangat banyak.

Pertama, siswa kelas 3 tak ada yang menarik dari profil dan pencapaian mereka. Tapi, Ayah tetap merangkum ini semua pada jurnal itu. Setidaknya, aku harus mengenali orang-orang disini satu persatu.

"Demian..."

Sentuhan halus agak geli terasa di telingaku, untuk sebuah jawaban aku menoleh. Kudapati sosok lumayan tinggi berhelai pirang tengah tersenyum membela dunia. Aku tidak tahu kapan orang ini akan berhenti tersenyum padaku. Semoga tidak.

Kusingkirkan debu dan tabur Sakura di tanah. Aku tahu ini tak masuk akal, karena tanah kosong di sebelahku ini akan selamanya kotor. "Takumi, mau duduk?"

"Terima kasih." Dia berlalu dan duduk, bergeser hingga bahu kami bersentuhan. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata ada di sini. Sedang apa?"

Aku tertawa geli. "Ya, pekerjaan nenek-nenek, membaca."

"Bisa saja kau. Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku dengar dari si Yukihira kau di panggil Kepala Sekolah Senzaemon. Ada apa ya?"

Ah, Yukihira itu tukang bergosip ya? Aku pikir dia tidak akan mengatakan hal bodoh semacam ini pada Aldini yang nantinya aku akan makin terlihat sangat bodoh. Di panggil Kepala Sekolah Senzaemon pasti dirimu sedang terlibat masalah besar, itulah yang dipikirkan murid-murid pintar maupun berandalan.

Aku menggeleng, membuka bungkusan permen rasa Apel. "Tidak ada yang spesial, beliau hanya mengatakan soal peraturan-peraturan di Tootsuki dan hal sederhana semacam itu."

Disenggol lenganku ini dengan jahil hinggaku hampir tersedak. "Berarti kau sudah siap untuk test itu?"

Aku tertawa lepas, lalu membuat simbol sebuah pistol dan pura-pura menembak. "Tidak terlalu. Aku itu tipe orang yang gampang lupa dengan segalanya, makanya aku selalu membuat sesuatu yang agak mendadak."

Tawa jahil dari Aldini terlampir di atmosfer. "Itu juga menjadi alasan kau selalu tersesat 'kan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi bukankah aku akan semakin dekat dengan Tour Guide-ku?"

"A-apa?! Ya mungkin saja, itu, maksudku, begini..." Manik biru kerlip tempa matahari pagi membelalak indah, dibuat kaget dirinya oleh ucapanku barusan. Padahal aku tadi hanya berniat membual atau membuat lelucon.

Kutepuk pundak dari sosok yang agaknya sedang berbicara sendiri akibat salah tingkah, aku tak tahu kalau dia akan menjadi seperti ini. Oh, apa aku mengatakan hal yang aneh sama seperti Yukihira atau Isshiki? Kurasa itu normal-normal saja.

"Hey, Takumi. Tenanglah, yang harusnya panik itu aku. Jadi... aku memang tidak sehebat dirimu, tapi aku akan berusaha dalam test yang kau sebutkan tadi. Aku bukan pengingat baik. Jadi, untuk memperbaikinya, aku punya solusi, mau dengar?"

Ditatap dengan penasaran dan penuh keingintahuan oleh Aldini, buatku sedikit risih. Masih tersisa rona merah samar di kedua belah pipi dirinya yang putih itu. Dia berusaha tersenyum tapi penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku utarakan, jadi ekspresinya agak terlihat aneh.

"Aku selalu dijuliki Random, di rumah."

Lawan bicaraku heran. "Random?"

"Aku tidak punya style khusus dalam membuat sesuatu dan apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu, itulah yang kubuat, makanya aku di juluki Random. Tidak keren dan tak bisa disombongkan."

"Bukannya itu agak sedikit aneh, Demian? Begini... maaf bukannya bermaksud menyinggung, tapi, bagaimana kau bisa lulus dalam test masuk?"

"Mungkin karena aku beruntung dan tampak menarik bagi juri?"

Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa lulus, Aldini. Apa yang aku lakukan dan aku sajikan waktu itu bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan. Bahkan itu diluar ekspetasiku. Tapi, para juri yang mendominasi dunia kuliner dan ahli suruh di atas meja menyebut diriku seseorang yang tak dapat di prediksi.

Nilaiku sedikit lebih unggul dalam posisi 3 teratas diantara murid lainnya yang kabur atau bahkan lulus dalam Akademi ini. Aku tidak tahu berapa nilai yang di dapatkan Yukihira, tapi Kepala Sekolah bilang kalau point-ku beda 1 dari dia.

Awalnya aku kira, mereka menerimaku karena aku anak keluarga Demian dan Huang, aku juga sudah mengatakan itu dan alasan lainnya saat masuk. Tapi ini lain, mereka para Nakiri mengatakan bahwa aku agak spesial tapi terlalu berbahaya.

Aku diterima bukan karena hidanganku yang menarik minat juga atensi. Para juri terutama Azami itu bisa saja berbohong karena dia hobi berkelit dan menindas. Tapi, aku bisa di sini karena bantuan Kepala Sekolah Senzaemon.

Hidanganku menurut mereka enak, tapi Azami awalnya tak setuju aku masuk. Apalagi, setelah tahu kalau aku anak dari Nekta Demian. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, mungkin dia dan Ayah terlibat suatu konflik.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan kau buat nanti, Demian."

"Bagaimana ya? Kau lihat saja lah nanti bagaimana keahlianku."

.

.

Siang itu aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan dan kuketahui. Mula-mula aku menyetujui perjanjian secara sepihak dari Nakiri. Dia bilang dia minta suatu bantuan dan aku menurut saja karena Nakiri yang cerewet itu mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh dan malas aku selidiki.

Aktifitas para budak dia bilang. Memangnya aku ini budaknya apa?

Memang, aku dengar dari gosip yang beredar kalau Yukihira mencari masalah dengan anak dari keluarga Mito. Menantang Shokugeki, katanya.

Ah! Cari masalah anak itu!

Nakiri memberiku sebuah kamera perekam, dia ingin merekam aksi membosankan yang menurutnya spektakuler soal Duel mengecewakan ini.

Baru kelas 1 sudah cari masalah, kalau sudah kelas 2 mau jadi apa mereka?

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan pilihanmu, Rain Demian?"

Tepukan sok kenal ala preman sekolah mendarat di kepala. Aku menoleh cepat akibat kaget, sakit juga dipukul mendadak seperti itu.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar seperti hantu, kau mengagetkanku."

Ia tertawa, sedikit menunduk untuk menyetarakan tinggi dan mendekatkan wajah. "Well, harusnya aku yang bilang kalau kau hantu. Kau yang malah menghantui diriku."

"Kau itu bicara apa sih, Akira?"

"Oh?" Senyumnya memudar tapi tatapanya malah semakin intens. Jujur, aku merasa sangat malu di tatap sedalam itu. Pipiku merona hebat, dalam sekejap kehilangan seluruh napas.

"Bisakah kau menyingkirkan wajahmu sedikit? Orang akan menganggap kalau kita itu..."

Semakin lama waktu berputar pada gemerlap dunia, semakin pula ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku terpojok. "Pacaran? Tentu saja aku sedang menggodamu. Lagi pula, orang-orang di Sekolah ini masih menggapmu itu gadis yang manis."

Apa ini yang di sebut Kabedon? Kenapa dia mau melakukan ini.

Kusapukan pandangan ke sekeliling koridor. Baru sadar kalau koridor ini begitu sepi. Tadinya aku mau ke Aula Duel tapi sepertinya aku tersesat.

Lagi.

Wajahnya menjauh sedikit, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang memalingkan wajah. Aku masih bisa mendengar bagaimana dirinya bernapas dan mendengar detak jantung.

Hayama melanjutkan. "Jadi, apa kau masih mau menunda-nunda jawabannya atau membiarkanku mengejar-ngejarmu terus?"

"Itu... aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari menunggu. Aku merasa tidak pernah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan atau kau masih mau memaksa untuk join ke klubmu?"

Jemarinya yang halus menyusuri spektrum bibirku. Aku sedikit kaget oleh sensasi, tapi sepertinya Hayama senang melihat ekspresi yang aku tampilkan. "Bukan. Bukan hanya itu, kenapa kau tak mengerti? Kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu?"

"Akira, aku tahu jawabannya mengapa kau begitu."

"Ya?"

"Lihat ke belakang."

"Ada apa di belakang?"

Dia melepaskan seluruh belenggu yang memikat ini. Kupakai sarana dari kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri dari jangkauan halus akan Hayama Akira.

Ah, sebuah dominasi yang aneh. Lain kali aku harus menerima bantuan Aldini saja kalau kemana-mana.

Berlari-lari tak jelas di koridor, sudah aku lihat berapa banyak e-mail yang masuk ke ponselku dan itu semua pesan monoton dari Nakiri juga dari Yuki yang bertanya kenapa aku tak hadir di podium. Mereka mungkin marah karena aku tak lekas segera muncul atau mengabsenkan diri.

Aku berbelok, melihat keterangan ruangan yang di pakai si gadis Mito dan Yukihira dalam melancarkan aksi. Ternyata tempat itu tak terlalu jauh, aku malah memutar dan membuat semuanya kian bermasalah karena aku salah mengambil jalan.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Kau itu kemana saja sih, Flower Boy!"

"Maaf aku tersesat."

"Kau memang selalu begitu, cepat ambil videonya aku tak mau menunggu."

Dikibaskan helai kecokletan semu orenji milik Nakiri, aku masih heran kenapa kepribadiannya cepat berubah. Apa dia punya semacam penyakit kejiwaan?

Kulihat dirinya naik ke atas, tempat paling atas di dalam podium. Sebuah ruangan khusus yang membuatmu bisa melihat ke segala arah. Lalu dia meninggalkanku di sini? Ah! Dia memang sok mengantur.

"Belum mulai ternyata."

Heboh sekali di depan sana, aku tak bisa terfokus pada satu titik. Buatku harus berjalan lebih dekat menuju sebuah kenikmatan dalam mengambil gambar.

Aku mengambil jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dekat dengan para juri yang agaknya sedikit terpukau oleh suasana.

Kusorot kamera kecil ini pada dua sosok yakni Yukihira dan si gadis Mito itu. Tak kusangka dia begitu percaya diri, maksudku si gadis Mito itu.

Aku tahu dia terlihat unggul dari pemilihan bahan, tapi dia hanya fokus pada itu saja dan terlalu mengagung-agungkan apa yang dia miliki. Dia mempraktikkan itu semua dengan cara sentengah-tengah dan menetap pada satu sisi yang tak mungkin.

Mito membuat hidangan yang serba baik dari yang kuamati analisisku menyebutkan dia membuat kejutan yang meledak-ledak kala kau mencoba mencicipi, sesuatu yang membuat lidahmu bertanya-tanya **Kenapa Bisa Begitu**. Atau sebuah magic dan lain kala kau mencobanya, ada sesuatu yang spesial di sana.

Ya, itu dari yang aku lihat. Kalau aku mencoba mencicipi, mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan pendapat lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah mencoba masakan orang lain setelah masuk ke Tootsuki atau ada yang meminta pendapatku.

Ya, walau analisisku tak sebaik Nakiri Erina.

Aku sedikitnya tahu serangkaian hal yang akan si Mito itu lakukan dan aku sudah membacanya dengan mudah. Mito itu punya style, dia setidaknya memiliki bakat. Tapi, ada satu yang dia lupakan.

First Impression.

Wah, sudah terbaca 'kan apa yang akan dia lakukan, juri dan siapa yang akan menang? Aku tidak memihak sih tapi...

Kala mata asik berkelana dan kamera sibuk merekam, lensaku kehilangan fokus. Kubersihkan lensa itu dengan telaten dan kembali asyik bercengkrama dengan dunia merekam. Saat itu, ketika aku menyoroti padu padan dan teriakan kegemaran bocah, kulihat sosok spektakuler berdiri di podium seberang.

Aku... terkejut dengan tambahan terpesona. Apakah itu dirimu?

Dia di sini, bersanding dengan anak lainnya, semakin indah buat terpukau. Sudah sangat berubah, dia berbeda. Dia layaknya Dewa baru. Dia simbolis baru.

Tanganku bergetar. Perasaan canggung menyelubungi minta di singkirkan. Lututku merapuh hampa. Seperti sedang jatuh cinta.

Apakah benar itu kau?

Kuperbesar layar dan fokus pada satu titik berkesinambungan di sana, menyoroti sosok penting ketika mata ini menemukan. Dia yang indah. Dia yang mampu membunuh seluruh perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar kerasukan.

Ya, benar...

itu dia.

Orang di seberang sana sadar bahwa aku tengah merekamnya, dia menoleh cepat dan sadis, mengamatiku sejenak dengan tatapan dingin yang jarang ia tampilkan.

Fokusku langsung teralih dengan cepat kamera bergulir ke arah lain, menuju lantai podium yang gelap. Jantungku berdetak cepat, sangat cepat dan tak mau kembali normal. Aku mulai bekeringat dan sesak napas, dadaku sakit.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau muncul begitu saja?"

Aku merinding dibuatnya.

"Rain?"

Aku menoleh untuk akserasi, masih takut dan panik. Kudapati lelaki berhelai pirang bercampur hitam dengan logat bicara dibuat-buat.

Aku tidak mengenalinya.

"Eh maaf, kau bicara padaku?"

"Oh, Astaga kau merekam sambil melamun. Tapi, aku melihatmu hanya merekam orang di podium. Sedang merekam siapa? Hhm, kau terlihat mencurigakan."

Laksana itu juga aku berbohong indah. "Aku kehilangan fokus lensaku, jadi aku membersihkannya dan mencoba merekam hal lain."

"Uh, begitu." Dia tertawa di akhir kalimat. Lalu alisnya dibuat naik turun. "Hey! Hey! Tapi kamera yang kau bawa itu tersambung loh pada layar di sebelah sana, hehe kau jadi terlihat sedang merekam, itu~"

"I-itu? I-itu apa?"

"Hahaha, maaf Rain, maaf. Jangan panik gitu dong! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kok kau tadi sedang memperhatikan siapa."

Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan jahil, dikeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku almamater. Kucurigai dia dengan sangat maksimal, takut kalau dia melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Rain." Katanya enerjik. "Aku punya permen. Aku sering lihat kau makan permen. Jadi aku akan memberikanmu ini. Itu rasa melon~"

"Oh? Terima kasih. Tapi namamu siapa?"

"Ada deh~"

Bersamaan dengan sebuah kedipan mata, sosok pirang yang sok asik itu pergi dengan sangat cepat. Dia seperti angin.

Kupandangi permen berbatang itu dengan cekatan. Ada sebuah kertas kecil yang tertempel dengan samar aku membukanya. Lalu, benar saja, sesuatu tertulis di sana.

 **Finally, I found you.**

Demi Tuhan


	6. Chapter 6

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu kalau kau ada di sini? Apakah aku tak pantas dan tak layak? Apa aku kurang setia pada kasih ini?

Cukup bagiku untuk dibodohi seperti ini, hatiku permai bagai kumpulan awan saat ini, tapi mencarimu adalah sebuah bukti yang logis kenapa aku masih diberi kasih di dunia ini.

Aku berpaling sejenak, melihat ke dalam hati yang entah di mana, tertunduk lesu pada segalanya sedih pun agaknya kurang berarti. Ketika semua terlaksana aku menoleh untuk menelusuri jejak, mencari lagi akan sosok dia yang kentara nyata.

Tapi... dia menghilang.

...menghilang.

Menghilang dengan cara yang sadis. Aku menelan ludah dengan kepayahan, tertegun menikmati momentum sembari mengamati permen melon yang lelaki aneh barusan beri. Klasik tapi monoton.

Apakah lelaki barusan dengan dia saling berhubungan? Aku tak tahu...

Pertandingan barusan berakhir, gadis Mito itu terbirit lari dan agak bersedih karena kekalahan yang memukau sementara sang pemenang duduk berbahagia layaknya sedang metamarfosis.

Mataku beradu pandang dengan Yukihira, dia tertawa senang dan melambaikan tangan yang entah ia tunjukkan pada siapa. Aku yang kejam tak terlalu memperhatikan dirinya pada detik ini, kecuali suara teriakannya yang masih terdengar dengan jelas.

Aku berbalik untuk menyudahi, duduk di podium yang kosong tidak tahu milik siapa, berpikir aku sejenak seperti pengemis yang malas bekerja demi sesuap cinta. Aku sangat kelelahan.

Kamera masih dalam mode merekam, aku sudah memastikan dan tidak membodohi diri sendiri. Aku belum mematikannya dan masih merekam momentum kosong.

Perlahan ujaran lahiriah ini berubah menjadi pikiran kurang logis yang mistis. Aku pusing bukan main, ingin muntah tapi tak keluar. Jika begini, mungkin aku di landa stress.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan, Flower Boy?"

Aku menoleh cepat, kuperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di tangga podium dengan sedikit takjub dan perasaan yang bergejolak berbau intim. Nakiri berdiri angkuh di sana, seperti Puteri yang kurang bijaksana. Seolah menagih janji, dia menadahkan kedua tangan dan menatap sadis.

"Kau pasti tak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan barusan bukan?"

"Aku minta maaf, Erina."

Dia mengamatiku dalam diam dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa bersalah setelahnya, dia menepuk pundakku khawatir. "Apa kau tak enak badan?"

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Helaan napas terdengar agak menyinggung, aku diam saja dan tak memprotes walau saat ini aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang orang yang baru saja aku lihat dan betapa bodohnya aku tak menyadari hal sedetil ini.

"Sudah aku duga kalau kepalamu memang tak beres! Aku akan merekomendasikan sesuatu. Jadi, dengarkan aku, Flower Boy."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi, aku mau kau mengubah video itu sedikit saja dan masukan ke Flashdisk dalam format yang lebih bagus, edit bagian yang tak penting saja, oke? Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Tentu."

.

.

Cokelat?

Aku suka cokelat.

Tapi aku kurang berselera jika kejadiannya begini. Tapi tak apa lah, aku tak mau menyinggung perasaan Nakiri atau membuat konflik berkepanjangan yang tak penting sama sekali. Seperti menata hidup selama 100 hari dan kau didaulat agar tak membuat keonaran.

Nakiri merekomendasikan aku untuk menikmati kue cokelat atau antek-antek semacam itulah, di tempat kecil bertajuk mesra dalam kekuasaannya. Dia bilang itu tempat miliknya dan aku bisa mendapatkan makanan enak dengan tiket spesial yang dia buat sendiri. Yah, seperti lisensi berkendara dan kau bisa pergi kemana pun tanpa izin yang menganggu.

Tak lupa Nakiri memberiku sebuah denah agar aku tak tersesat, karena bagaimana pun caranya aku memiliki kecenderungan untuk tersesat. Itu hal yang sangat menganggu.

Tempat ini adalah koridor yang belum pernah aku lewati selama aku bersekolah, jurnal Ayah juga tak mengatakan sesuatu yang spesifik soal tempat ini dia hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting saja di dalam jurnal. Jadi, tempat ini tidak terlalu penting untuk aku selidiki di kemudian hari.

Koridor ini sepi dan terkesan dingin, aku berasumsi kalau tempat ini hanya dilewati oleh orang yang memiliki izin dan peran khusus.

Hm, menarik.

Tibalah aku dalam sudut paling akhir koridor. Terlampir dengan jelas sebuah keterangan ruangan yang spesifik di bawah kekuasaan Nakiri Erina. Kurasa, dia memiliki dampak yang lumayan besar atas Sekolah ini. Tentunya, dia sangat berdedikasi tinggi, bukan? Itu terlihat dari cara Nakiri bertindak atau bagaimana dia memperlakukanku.

Aku tak akan mendeskripsikan banyak soal tempat ini, yang jelas aku melihat pintu tinggi menata cakrawala. Warnanya putih tulang tak seperti helaiku dan agak sepi dari yang kelihatannya. Awalnya kupikir tempat ini di penuhi para pekerja dapur, orang yang sok sibuk dan para budak.

Yah, Nakiri tidak selalu menjadi penindas jitu.

Dalam kesanjungan aku membatin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, berputar-putar pijakan ketika memikiran banyak hal, kepala masih terasa pusing walau rasa mual sudah hilang.

Kupandangi kertas denah yang Nakiri berikan, berikut memperhatikan takut salah prediksi. Ya, aku tidak salah tempat walau aku selalu kepayahan mencari jejak langkah.

Kuketuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, menunggu respons yang tak mungkin, takut ada seseorang di dalam sana dan aku diklaim kurang sopan dalam memaknai kehidupan.

Aku berujar untuk sebuah sapaan, terlampau pelan ketika aku sadar.

"Halo, permisi. Aku di suruh Nakiri Erina-san ke sini."

Hening.

Tak menemukan jawaban. Kucoba sekali lagi. "Halo, permisi?"

 **'CKREEKK** '

Pintu terbuka akibat dorongan pelan dari ketukan. Pintu tidak di kunci atau ditutup rapat dengan sahaja, ini sedikit ceroboh untuk sebuah awalan. Orang yang menjaga tempat ini sungguhlah ceroboh, bukan?

Aku masuk dengan hati-hati, melangkah pelan untuk merajut sesuatu yang pasti. Aroma cokelat dan bubuk kakao menyeruak di ruangan. Aroma yang menyenangkan hati hampir dari seperempat umurku. Adapula aroma manis yang berkesan dari sebutir strawberry, senang sekali rasanya.

Kuperhatikan sekitar sambil berkeliling, ruangan ini seluruhnya berwarna putih seperti laboratorium, jernih memang. Tidak ada hiasan, lukisan, foto, figur atau bahkan sebuah konsep manis berupa kalender.

Tempat ini benar-benar polos.

Tak ada seorangpun di sini, agak mencurigakan memang, takutnya ada sejenis perampok ulung menjarah tempat ini. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya ada juru kunci yang melakukan perlawanan jantan? Tidak mungkin dibiar begitu saja dan bermasa bodoh.

Aku menegok ke arah lain, di sana ada ruangan lain yang terhubung dengan pantry, aku melongok sedikit dan masuk ke dalam karena penasaran.

Di dalam sana, ada berbagai macam bahan untuk membuat kue berserta alat-alat lainnya. Lengkap sekali, hampir seperti pantry di rumahku tapi ini lebih bergengsi. Bagus sekali mereka, bagai primadona!

Yang paling mengejutkan dari penyelidikan ini adalah oven dalam keadaan menyala, aroma mentega, gula manis berpendar luas. Ah! Aroma manis ini berasal dari sini.

Jika sudah begini... seharusnya di sini ada orang bukan? Tak mungkin kau meninggalkan oven dalam keadaan menyala sementara dirimu berkeliling santai seperti Puteri Salju yang tersesat.

Dan juga...

"Eh..."

Angin menerpa wajah, helai tertiup bagai diterpa. Kurapikan bentuk helaiku yang tercermin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga sebab sensasi. Berjalan diriku ke arah di mana angin itu berasal, mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang meniupkan angin sebesar ini.

Ketika aku menemukan apa yang kucari, kulihat pintu yang terhubung antar ruangan. Penasaran, aku mendekati untuk tambahan penyelidikan.

Di balik pintu itu aku melihat penampakan sebuah sofa berwarna merah, di depannya ada meja kaca dengan berbagai macam bungkusan cemilan yang berserakan plus TV menyala seolah bersandika.

Kulihat tangan putih yang terjulur menyentuh lantai berkarpet minta disambut dan dicium. Padu padan headband terlilit pada pergelangan terlihat macho. Kurasa, dia penjaga tempat ini.

Aku beranjak keluar dari imajineri, berjalan perlahan takut orang itu marah untuk mendekati. Di sana, di atas sofa bak Puteri Aurora, tergeletak mesra lelaki yang tengah membendung sebuah mimpi. Dia berkulit pucat, dengan kantung mata hitam yang kontras dengan wajahnya.

Dia tampak tenang dan bersahaja, anggun dan permai bagai pandangan pertama. Aku tak tega untuk membangunkannya, jadi aku hanya memandanginya saja dalam tenang.

Dia agaknya murid sekolah ini juga, terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan. Aku belum pernah melihat, merasakan atau mendengar suaranya. Jadi aku berasumsi kalau ini pertemuan pertamaku.

Melihatnya tidur, membuatku mengantuk. Dia tenang seolah tak ada beban yang terlampir dan...

"Kalau kau melihatku dengan cara seperti itu, aku bisa suka padamu lho..."

"HAA!"

Terlonjak diriku hingga menabrak meja, untung saja tak jatuh sebab kaget. Aku merasakan sakit pada bagian betis kanan, pasti akibat menabrak ujung meja. Mungkin harus menerapkan sesuatu ketika pulang dari tempat ini.

"Maaf aku membuatmu bangun dan maaf karena aku menganggumu."

"Hn, tidak perlu."

Si pelaku bangkit seperti Vampir yang bangun dari hibernasi. Ia menyentuh dahi dan menggaruk tengkuk sebab bingung.

Dilanjutkan dengan menguap santai dan menatapku datar. "Hn, aku tak pernah tidur sejak aku masuk. Aku tahu kau masuk, tapi aku membiarkanmu. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan kau menatapku begitu."

"Aku minta maaf..."

Diraih dan disambut dengan kelembutan dari tanganku ini olehnya. "Mari, kita makan sesuatu."

Dia yang belum menyebutkan nama, tak mau melepaskan tautan tangan dan menuntunku ke pantry. Tautan tangan semakin ia eratkan, walau tak terlalu keras tapi kentara.

Di persilahkan aku duduk, di letakan sebuah bundaran cantik dari keramik yang klasik di atas meja. Ia menuangkan teh beroma manis penuh rima, kepulan asap putih keluar menambah secuil selera.

Ia berujar halus tepat di telingaku kala selesai menuangkan teh. "Kau suka makanan yang manis-manis 'kan?"

"Tentu..."

Kulihat senyum yang samar dari bibir ketika ia membalikkan tubuh untuk membelakangi. Serasa hidup kembali, ia menyuguhi sesuatu yang kentara dan penuh afeksi.

Manis.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak."

Layaknya terpesona, ia tersenyum dramatis. "Itu buatan temanku. Kau suka? Pasti suka! Aku sering melihatmu makan permen, kau pasti suka permen."

Memangnya aku identik dengan permen ya? Semua orang berkomentar begitu.

Untuk sebuah jawaban, aku tertawa sembari menghirup cangkir kedua lalu berbasa-basi. "Eh, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Namaku Rain Demian."

"Aku Kurokiba Ryo."

"Kurokiba-san? Terima kasih atas ini semua, aku sudah merasa baikkan. Kau memang pandai membuat orang lain nyaman ya!"

"Panggil saja aku Ryo atau Ryo-kun juga tidak masalah. Kalau kau memanggilku Kurokiba, kau akan terdengar seperti memanggil Ayahku. Yah santai saja, jarang-jarang ada orang ke sini selain aku. Nakiri Erina sengaja membuat tempat ini kalau dia sedang lelah dan aku punya akses berkat temanku itu."

"Baiklah, Ryo-kun? Aku akan memanggilmu begitu."

"Terdengar baik."

Teh ini enak sekali tapi aku paling suka aromanya, entah bagaimana mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang samar, sulit untuk diingat detailnya tapi manis jika dicoba. Orang yang meracik teh ini harus aku beri penghargaan, setidaknya aku harus mewawancarainya dan bertanya bagaimana dia merajut sesuatu yang berharga seperti ini.

Kurokiba bilang ini bukan buatan dan hasil tangannya, ini milik orang lain yang tidak ia beritahu dari mana berasal atau hanya sekedar ciri fisik. Aku tak bertanya banyak dan hanya membiarkan dia memperhatikanku terus dengan pandangan terkunci yang luar biasa aneh.

Aku belum memahami sudut pandangku tentang Kurokiba. Dia bukan orang yang enak diajak bicara karena dia hanya sedikit membicarakan soal tetes kehidupan, aku sendiri memang tak suka mengomentari hal-hal.

"Rain?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat itu." Ia menunjuk sesuatu dengan kode dari matanya.

"Apa?"

"Yang ada di jari manismu..."

Jemari-jemariku yang kebetulan aku simpan di atas meja makan dirinya tarik dengan anggun, ia hanya memandangi itu seperti melamar cinta orang terkasih.

"Ya, cincin ini. Aku pernah melihat seseorang mengenakan ini, tapi siapa ya?"

Aku menggidikan bahu. "Mungkin di Televisi?"

Ia menatapku serius. "Bukan."

Di ambil dan di lepas cincin yang melekat padaku dengan mudah, memang cincin itu agak longgar. "Ini longgar ya? Kau harus membuat bantalan atau cincin ini akan hilang."

Aku mengangguk karena yang dia katakan memang benar adanya. "Ya..."

"Sebentar, kucarikan sesuatu."

Dia pergi sejenak hingga buatku was-was karena membawa cincin milik Ayahku dengan waktu yang terasa lama. Entah apa yang sedang ia cari atau kerjakan. Tapi aku berusaha mempercayainya, karena aku tak boleh berperasangka buruk pada orang-orang.

Sekembalinya dari pencarian Kurokiba kembali dengan solasi bening yang transparan. Dengan senyum sama walau masih terlalu datar ia mengambil jemariku. "Mungkin segini cukup."

"Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri, Ryo-kun..."

"Biar, biar aku saja, agar aku bisa mengukurnya."

Dia memutar posisi dari duduk menjadi berdiri, aku masih duduk tenang dalam posisi terbaikku. Dirinya yang berada di seberang meja memasangkan cincin phoenix itu dengan telaten, sembari sesekali mencuri pandang dan berakhir dengan menunjukkan ekspresi yang agak mencurigakan.

"Sudah baik?" Ia bertanya, masih memegang jemariku. "Tanganmu itu halus sekali, seperti milik perempuan saja."

Tersipu, dikatakan seperti itu. Kupalingkan wajah. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung..."

"Kau tak boleh begini terus, Rain. Jika kau bersikap baik pada semua orang, mereka akan mulai suka padamu. Apa yang teman-temanmu lakukan itu bukan hal yang biasa."

"Ku-kurasa itu normal."

"Tidak. Itu tidak normal, jika kau laki-laki kau tak akan bersikap begini dan mulai membingungkan semua orang. Tapi jika kau seorang gadis, itu tak masalah. Tenang saja, aku tak menganggapmu begitu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti kenapa aku begini dan begitu. Yang penting, kalau kau dapat masalah bilang saja padaku."

Aku tak janji. Jadi aku tak bisa mengiyakan. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam hal menyakitkan.

Jadi, maaf.

.

.

"Demian-san!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau itu kemana saja? Lihat! Apa yang terjadi pada kamarmu!"

Mendapat informasi bernada kepanikan semacam ini, aku bergerak cepat bak Lokomotif, langsung diriku berlari, melompati 2 anak tangga sekaligus. Aku yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke Asrama, di kejutkan oleh kehebohan yang anak-anak buat, termasuk dari Isshiki yang dirundung kepanikan mendalam.

Aku jarang melihat dia sepanik dan seserius ini, pastilah sesuatu yang menghebohkan baru saja terjadi. Tanpa berkomentar panjang, aku langsung mendekati tujuan.

"Lihat!"

"Astaga..."

Semua terasa sangat jelas ketika aku masuk, kamarku berantakan. Tak dapat aku bayangkan tenaga macam apa yang melakukan hal mengerikan macam ini. Lemari pakaian terguling, kasur dalam keadaan berantakan dan kotor.

Ada banyak jejak kaki sepatu di mana-mana dan pecahan serta serpihan kaca berserakan di lantai.

Parah. Sangat parah.

Seperti dilanda tornado lokal dan semua kekacauan ini angin yang buat, aku tertegun lesu melihat ini semua. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, aku langsung berlari berhamburan, mencari hal yang penting takut kehilangan.

Tak mempedulikan Isshiki yang terus bicara dan diriku yang sibuk mencari, aku terlihat sangat kurang sopan tanpa permintaan maaf yang sesuai.

Saat itu, ia bicara. "Fumio-san sempat melihat orang yang masuk ke sini. Dia mencoba melawan, tapi berakhir tak berdaya dengan luka. Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu, Demian-san?"

"Flashdisk itu..."

"Apa?"

"Flashdisk!"

Aku tak boleh kehilangan flashdisk itu. Tak boleh!

Saat itu aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil tergeletak di lantai, sebuah permen lolipop dengan kertas yang tergulung di pegangannya. Disitu tertulis.

 **Boleh kita bertemu?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

"Demi, Demian-san? Lihat, lihat aku! Apa kau punya masalah?"

Isshiki menangkup wajahku, mengamati dari manik itu bagaimana rupaku saat ini. Panik adalah yang pertama yang kedua adalah ketakutan yang lainnya hanya selingan.

Kutepis tangkupan itu, sejenak ia agak marah tapi aku berbicara dengan santai. "Aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir, tapi jawabannya adalah YA."

"Penyerang itu sepertinya tahu segala hal tentangmu, Demian-san. Kau harus berhati-hati, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Melindungimu, tentu saja. Karena aku Kakak Kelasmu Yang Baik Hati."

"Aku tahu kau baik hati." Kataku bimbang. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau mengurusi ini, Kakak Kelas. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah dan kau akan merasakan akibat itu juga."

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau kita merasakan hal yang sama? Apa kau bersedia?"

"Aku tak paham maksudmu, kalau kau mau membantu, kau boleh membantuku merapikan kamarku."

"Kupikir kau mencari Flashdisk barusan. Tapi, baiklah, aku akan membantu..."

Di luar hujan aku tak mungkin membasahi diriku karena hal ini. Pesan bernada agak mengancam yang kutemukan beberapa detik lalu hampir menghancurkan pertahananku, aku tak mau mundur tapi aku tidak tahu harus pada siapa aku bertahan.

Setelahnya aku merenung, menyudahi ini semua dengan membereskan kamarku. Aku benar-benar dibuat kacau, pikiranku kacau dan tak memiliki arah yang tepat. Diam-diam Isshiki memperhatianku dalam gelagat sok tahu yang ia buat sedemikian rupa, aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, gagasan yang akan dia wujudkan.

Aku pernah mengatakannya kalau ia sangat aneh. Sesuatu atau seseorang yang diluar batas logis itu menyulitkanku. Dia tentu saja menyulitkanku dalam beberapa hal, terkadang aku terlalu takut untuk membeberkan segala hal padanya.

Meskipun kepribadiannya membuatku kaget, Isshiki sangat baik, begitupun perlakuan sok heroiknya pada penghuni Asrama ini, aku tak boleh memandangnya rendah atau mengecewakannya.

Tapi ketika aku sedang berdua bersamanya, dia seperti memikirkan hal lain. Memikirkan orang lain dan betapa orang itu menyulitkannya di tahun-tahun terakhir ini.

Mungkin itu pacarnya?

"Sudah aku duga, ada yang salah denganmu, Demian-san..."

Sejarak kemudian Isshiki mendekatiku, membawa jarak yang agak dekat. Hingga aku dapat merasakan kalau dia baru saja bermain dengan kapulaga, aku bersikap tenang seperti biasa, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tindakannya yang terkadang di luar batas.

Ia menyeringai walau terkesan samar. "Aku tahu kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dan kau menyimpan itu semua dengan sangat baik. Tapi tidak sebaik diriku."

"Berhenti menganggu! Jika kau mau membantuku, setidaknya kau memberiku saran."

"Saran?" Ia tersenyum kecil, menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan menatap klasik. "Berhenti saja berpura-pura! Aku yakin mereka begitu karena mereka mulai penasaran soal dirimu."

"Sekarang kau membuatku takut."

"Kau mungkin benar."

Ia tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini cara dia melakukannya terasa aneh bagiku. Aku yang terbuai akan ini semua langsung memenjarakan diri dengan memalingkan wajah, mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mau saja digoda oleh siapapun.

Tapi dalam situasi ini kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya, kau mungkin dapat dengan mudahnya mengatasi ini, tapi ini semua lain bagiku.

Sapuan hangat di telinga terasa berat bagiku dan Isshiki membisikan sesuatu. "Begini."

Ia berhenti sejenak, membuat ritme kasar yang sembarangan. "Beruntungnya dirimu karena kau satu Asrama denganku. Coba kalau dengan yang lain, kau pasti akan habis. Sayangnya, kau tak mau membuka hatimu padaku. Jika kau melakukan itu, mungkin ini akan terasa lebih mudah."

"Tapi Isshiki-san, kau mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal! Aku tak mengerti dan tak mau mempermasalahkan ini."

"Besok aku akan menemukan Flashdisk milikmu dan sebagai balasan kau harus memberiku sebuah hadiah."

Aku balik bertanya. "Dan soal surat itu?"

"Biar aku saja yang memeriksa, kau diam di sini. Lagi pula, jika Fumio-san tahu kau keliaran saat hujan, kepalanya akan tambah sakit."

Yang aku ingat... aku membiarkan itu semua terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

"Demian?! Hey, kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Yukihira?"

Kutemukan sosok spektakuler lain, berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah panik yang jarang ia tunjukan. Aku tertidur cukup lama dan ketika aku bangun aku menemukan banyak hal aneh selain dari teman-temanku yang menanyakan tentangku.

Isshiki tidak menceritakan soal barangku yang dicuri, ia hanya menceritakan kalau ada orang iseng yang panik lalu menyerang Fumio-san.

Kupikir itu baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yukihira."

"Astaga, itu bahaya sekali, penyerang itu bisa datang kapan pun dan di mana pun. Aku harap aku dapat menjagamu."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau butuh pelukan?"

Aku menggidikan bahu. "Kurasa tidak, aku ingin makan yang manis-manis."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya..."

"Apa kau mau membuatkan sesuatu Yukihira?"

"Yah, aku telah mencoba sesuatu yang baik! Dan kali ini bukan Gurita dengan selai kacang."

Mendadak aku teringat apa yang terjadi pada Megumi ketika kami pertama kali bertemu. Dia tergolek tak berdaya seraya mengapit Gurita garing dari sumpit merah. Semacam keracunan yang dibuat-buat dan Yukihira lah pelaku dari ini semua.

Itu mengerikan dan kau harus melihat kekacauan ini. Isshiki melarangku untuk mencicipinya ia membawaku lari, meski Yukihira memaksa dan itu menjengkelkan.

"Kau baik sekali, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku teh?"

Ia tertawa pelan, semua rasa yang ia punya tertuang pada senyum itu. Itu bukan suatu paksaan, karena Yukihira selalu melakukan itu semua dengan picisan kelewat spektakuler. Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, dia selalu muncul di saat-saat tertentu saja, meski aku tak mengharapkan ini semua.

Berbeda dengan Aldini yang selalu muncul di segala kondisi. Ia selalu menolongku di semua kondisi yang kualami, kadang aku berpikir dia semacam Dewa Penolong.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada semua orang!

"Oh ya..." Yukihira menggantungkan ucapannya, ia merangkul pinggangku dari samping dan menatapku kelewat batas hangat. Aku jadi sedikit malu.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering bersikap aneh, itu membuatku khawatir. Aku melihatmu saat pertandinganku melawan si gadis Mito itu dan kau mulai berbicara dengan lelaki yang tak kukenal."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan pelan melalui tangga menuju dapur. "Aku juga tidak kenal dia, tapi dia tahu namaku. Dan dia bilang aku akan tahu dia siapa suatu saat nanti."

"Uh, itu payah Demian. Tapi tenang saja, jika dia macam-macam aku akan memukulnya! Dan ngomong-ngomong..."

"Um?"

"Entah bagaimana potongan rambutmu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku..."

"Kurasa, aku selalu akrab dengan wajah orang-orang yang mereka kenal."

Yukihira berbisik, membuatku sedikit geli. "Itu karena kau spesial. Aku tidak pernah melihat lagi Ibuku. Dan bertemu denganmu adalah suatu keajaiban yang mustahil."

.

.

"WHAAAA! Ini enak sekali, Yukihira! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, untuk saat ini kau lah yang bisa membuat Kukis sebaik ini."

"Ya, walau aku bukan penyuka makanan manis, tapi itu hal yang baik yang aku punya. Terima kasih atas balasannya..."

Aku merasa sedikit terpukau dengan apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan. Meskipun suasana dan atmosfer ini terkesan biasa saja, tapi rasanya begitu ajaib. "Yukihira... ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat tak asing. Jika dipikir-pikir kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi siapa ya?"

Ia yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari bertompang dagu dibuat penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Nah, itu dia! Aku merasa tak asing ketika kau membuatkan ini, gerak-gerikmu dan segalanya buatku ingat sesuatu?"

Segaris rona merah muda muncul dari kedua belah pipi Yukihira, ia memalingkan wajah, merasa aneh dan canggung. "K-kau selalu memperhatikanku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita 'kan berteman."

"Aku senang kalau kau memperhatikanku, tidak ada yang begini sebelumnya. Mereka tidak menyukaiku, mereka menyukai makanan yang aku buat."

Apa ini? Apa dia sedang curhat? Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk aku dengar. Kupikir dia memiliki banyak teman, semua orang suka padanya. Tidak ada yang membencinya, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bukan dia. Ini terbalik.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, kau lebih hebat dari yang aku pikirkan di awal..."

"Wah, kau bahkan berpura-pura, Demian..."

"Ti-"

"Hey!"

Sebuah sapaan kurang sopan kelewat tak pantas merangsek masuk pendengaran dan. muncul dari balik pintu secara perlahan. Itu adalah seorang gadis berhelai kuning menggendong seekor Angsa. Aku tahu dia siapa, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi sepanik ini.

"Yuki-san? Ada apa?"

"Kalian harus lihat pengumuman!" Dia kepanikan, maksudnya agak berlebihan dalam menanggapi.

Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Maksudku, ayolah ikut denganku, Rain-kun.."

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin ini sesuatu yang harus aku lihat dan aku rasakan. Aku hanya memohon kalau ini bukan sesuatu yang menjijikan hingga membuatku geli sesaat.

Aku berlari keluar, Yuki ada sebelahku dia sepertinya baru saja berlari dan kemudian berlari lagi untuk memacu waktu. Aku tak yakin apa yang dia lihat ini benar-benar penting atau tidak sama sekali, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan jujur saja dia tipe orang yang tak bisa aku dekati.

Salah-salah, ia akan membocorkan semuanya dan ini akan hancur bagai melebur Garnet.

"Itu, Rain-kun..."

Kami berhenti di suatu tempat, sebuah koridor tempat di mana biasanya Pengumuman bersemayam, sebuah Mading. Ada beberapa orang berkerumun di sini, aku tidak kenal mereka siapa dan sepertinya mereka juga tak menyadari soal kehadiran kami. Aku melihat mereka berbisik satu sama lain, membisikan sesuatu yang bodoh di luar konteks, mereka adalah para penggosip. Aku tak mau mendengar ocehan ini.

Perlahan orang-orang di sekeliling mulai menyingkir setelah Yuki mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Saat itu lah aku merasa diriku sungguh sangat binasa, mereka menatap dengan cara aneh, antara takut, khawatir, panik dan ingin mentertawakan.

Aku diam tak memperhatikan semua tatapan dan kebodohan ini, dengan jelas aku berjalan mengikuti ritme, mendekati Mading dan membaca apa yang ada di sana.

Pucat. Wajahku memucat. Pusing. Kepalaku berputar. Tak tahu. Aku harus melakukan apa?

Di sana, tertulis dengan aksara kurang seimbang. Di tulis menggunakan tinta merah menahan ancaman, ia marah.

Tertulis begini...

 _ **"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dan kuakui bahwa dirimu seseorang yang suka tantangan, kau sangat menarik, aku terpukau, jujur saja bahwa kau cukup bijaksana. Aku tidak akan menantangmu, tapi aku mengancam dirimu. Temui aku di belakang sekolah, jika kau bohong aku akan mengatakan semuanya, Rain Demian Penipu Yang Handal."**_

Aku membaca tulisan lagi dan lagi, menikmati sensasi dari ini semua membuatku ingin menangis saja. Aku berusaha memahami apa tertuang di sana, mencari solusi dan sebuah gagasan tentang siapa yang menulis kebodohan ini. Aku mengingat siapa saja orang yang aku temui dan orang yang berpotensi melakukan kejahatan ini, walau rasanya mustahil.

Semua orang ini terkesan sama, mereka samar, mereka tampak tak berdaya. Aku seharusnya tak terperangkap ataupun terhanyut akan kuasa. Aku manusia yang tak masuk akal.

"Rain-kun, apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Rain-kun?"

"Yuki-san..." Aku memanggil pelan. "Sepertinya-"

"Jangan pergi, aku tahu dari gelagatmu itu. Kau mau pergi 'kan?"

Aku memuat ulang, memuat ulang suara-suara itu, mencari tenaga dan mencaritahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Suara langkah kaki yang banyak perlahan menjauh dan baru kusadari mereka yang ada di sana pergi menjauh dari areaku. Saat itu aku baru mau memandangi semua, di depan sana berdiri angkuh seorang gadis yang tak dapat aku pungkiri kekuatannya.

Nakiri Erina.

"Hey, kau itu laki-laki, kau tak boleh gentar hanya karena gertakan macam ini." Dia menentangku, dia marah dan aku mendengarkan semua ocehannya.

Suara robekan kertas tebal terdengar nyaring, Assistant Nakiri itu mencerabuti seluruh tulisan-tulisan itu dengan sangat tak manusiawi, dia begitu mempesona ketika melakukannya, hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Nakiri Erina katakan setelahnya.

"Sekolah ini jarang sekali meneror ataupun dapat kasus teror, nah, Flower Boy ini semua datang padamu. Jadi, kau mau cerita? Hisako akan menyelesaikan ini..."

"Aku tidak mau, Erina..."

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu. "Ah benar, kau pasti masih syok! Aku dengar Asramamu di susupi Penyerang, Isshiki-san sangat marah dan dia mulai membanting semua kursi di ruang Komite..."

"Begitukah?"

"Seharusnya ekspresimu tidak seperti itu. Dia sedang membelamu, bodoh. Isshiki-san tidak pernah semarah ini apalagi ini menyangkut penghuni Asrama, Fumio-san diserang juga pastilah dia marah."

"Kupikir... Isshiki-san itu ada perasaan padamu."

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Isshiki akan semarah ini, dia terlalu melebih-melebihkan dan cerita dari Nakiri membuatku goyah. Aku takut masalah ini akan tambah luas, seluas Benua Amerika atau Afrika, kuakui keadaan Tootsuki semakin kacau dan aku menduga ini semua terjadi sejak kemunculanku dan Yukihira.

Aku menjadi kandidat yang paling dicurigai, lain dengan Yukihira yang santai dan bemasa bodoh. Karena dia memang tak terlibat skandal apapun, beda dengan diriku yang menyimpan berjuta rahasia.

Nakiri mengandalkan semua ini pada orang terdekatnya dia sebenarnya nekat dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tak perlu mengikuti kemauan Sang Pembawa Pesan. Aku jadi berpikir kalau ini adalah ulah amatir yang aku lihat di Koran yang Ayah berikan padaku. Apa itu orang yang sama? Orang yang menghancurkan sistem?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Flower Boy, Komite sudah mengatasi ini. Kau diam saja."

Aku membuang wajah jauh-jauh kala ia menatapku sengit. "Tetap saja aku khawatir, Erina. Apalagi keadaan ini semakin lama semakin aneh, aku merasa semua ini terjadi setelah kemunculanku."

Dengan sedikit marah, Nakiri menepuk kasar kepalaku. "Kau tidak tahu, Sekolah ini memang sering dapat masalah sejak 2 tahun terakhir."

"Benar?" Aku malah terdengar kegirangan di sini. Tapi untung saja Nakiri tidak menyadari gelagatku

"Komite berusaha menutupi, tapi sepertinya orang jahat itu ada di Komite, jadi semuanya terkesan semu. Semua orang saling mencurigai satu sama lain, apalagi setelah Yukihira muncul. Semua anggota Komite jadi aneh dan membuat spekulasi menakjubkan, mereka mulai mengeluarkan teori."

"Yukihira?"

"Yeah, bahkan cara dia masuk ke sini aneh sekali. Aku bertemu dia di test awal tapi aku menolak dia masuk. Namun, Kakek berpikir lain dan memasukan dia. Para Komite mulai marah."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seaneh ini..."

"Tentu saja, terlebih lagi..." Ucapan Nakiri di buat menggantung, ia menatapku kelewat datar lalu sorot mata menggoda menggantikannya. "Ada anggota Komite yang selalu membicarakanmu, dia melindungimu lebih dari yang dilakukan Isshiki-san."

"Siapa?"

"Tsukasa. Dia bilang dia kenal kau sejak lama..."

Seketika, aku langsung merinding mendengar nama itu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

"Tsukasa?"

"Ya, Tsukasa. Tsukasa Eishi, lalu siapa lagi? Dia sepertinya kenal dirimu, memangnya kau belum bertemu dengan dia?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, terkesan kaku dan seperti dibuat-buat, Nakiri akan sangat cepat mencurigaiku dalam keadaan yang matang seperti ini atau mungkin dia akan melihatku dengan cara yang aneh dan tak jelas seperti yang selalu ditampilkan orang-orang kepadaku. Aku akan terlibat masalah dan tenggelam kemudian terjun lebih jauh lagi, ini buruk. Aku tidak mau melibatkan gadis rapuh seperti dia, seefisien mungkin aku harus memutar balik keadaan.

"Aku mendengar namanya tapi tak berniat untuk bertemu, aku rapuh." Kuusap peluh di dahi, menyeruput dengan cepat segelas susu hangat yang entah bagaimana memiliki rasa spektakuler. Aku menebak ini buatan anak kelas tiga yang dengan sengaja memberikan hadiah mewah ini pada Nakiri. Ini enak, jujur saja.

"Hah? Lagi-lagi kau bersikap kurang jelas, dasar aneh!"

"Aku bersikap senormal mungkin menurut sudut pandangku."

Menyadari akan keraguan ini, Nakiri menarik perhatianku lewat tatapan mata, ia mengambil alih segalanya seraya merebut gelas dari tanganku. "Kau menghindari dirinya! Kau kaget dengan hadirnya, mungkin kau tak mengharapkan ini. Gelagat anehmu di podium saat aku menyuruhmu untuk merekam itu terlihat jelas karena Tsukasa muncul!"

Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan anak itu, tapi jika itu memberatkanmu, sebaiknya kau melangkah mundur dari Tsukasa. Dia bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya menerima kondisi, jika dia seorang Akuntan, dia Akuntan yang licik."

"Kau mungkin benar."

Dan aku tak dapat menutupi sikap asli seorang Tsukasa Eishi. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang Penghancur sudah sejak lama sekali, meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak pernah atau berniat menghancurkanku. Tapi eksekusi yang ia lakukan pada orang-orang sungguh sangat mustahil, kadang aku berpikir tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Asalkan kau tak menyentuh antek-antek Tsukasa, kau akan baik-baik saja di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa aku hindari dan hentikan, aku punya batasan, dia adalah alasanku, Flower Boy..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Erina..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu siapa orang gila yang menulis pengumuman ancaman itu? Aku takut kalau orang itu akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih parah. Pertama soal Fumio-san, lalu ini..."

"Aku juga sedang mencari tahu, tapi tenang saja kau mungkin akan aman di sini dalam beberapa saat, aku sebenarnya tak yakin. Tapi... aku akan melindungi seluruh siswa di sini, termasuk kau! Orang aneh!"

"E-eh, terima kasih Erina..."

"Yah dan jujur saja, keanehanmu itu membuat daya tarik bagi orang lain. Lebih baik kau mengindar saja jika ada seseorang yang membuatmu kurang nyaman, Flower Boy."

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama aku membolos akibat kejadian-kejadian tak masuk akal di sini? Banyak sekali, mungkin aku akan dihukum berat jika membolos lagi. Dan untung saja, Nakiri memberikan keringanan yang berlimpah di setiap pagi kala aku kesusahan. Dia membawa banyak alasan dan para guru percaya akan hal itu, kupikir akademik di sini terkesan samar, kecuali kemampuanmu mengolah masakan.

Ah, membosankan.

Koridor yang aku lewati masih sama, aku merasa tidak ada yang beda dari ini semua, aku sudah hafal sebagian dan berharap tidak tersesat lagi seperti kebanyakan hari yang aku alami, itu awal yang baik, semoga saja.

"Hey!"

Diam sejenak, lalu berbalik. "Hey?" Aku menyapa balik, melihat siapa gerangan yang menyeru seperti saling kenal sejak lama.

Ia tersenyum dengan ciri khas yang aneh berserta rambut anehnya dengan gradasi aneh pula. Aku ingat dia siapa setelah ia menunjukan senyum menjanjikan yang ia harap aku dapat mengingatnya. Aku tak yakin dia muncul dari mana atau apakah dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk menunggu kedatanganku?

Mungkin saja dia berniat melakukan itu. Lagi pula ia tak terlihat mencurigakan, mungkin?

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu?" Aku menebak iseng dan dia tertawa lagi.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" Aku bertanya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau masih ingat padaku ya? Aku memang sulit dilupakan sih! Oh ya, sudah menemukan jawaban, Rain?"

"Jawaban?"

"Ya, tentang namaku!"

"Aku bukan tim sensus, mana aku tahu?!"

Ia menggaruk kepala sebagai sensasi lain dalam percapakan kurang menarik ini, tak tahu apa maksud dari hadir dan sapanya tapi yang jelas dia tak sedang berakting dalam lantai dansa dan kurasa ia memang enggan mengatakan soal namanya dan aku sendiri tidak mau mempermasalahkan ini, selama ia tak mengangguku. Tapi, apakah yakin kalau hubungan ini akan berjalan baik?

Berpaling wajahku darinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Eh tunggu!" Ia menahan diriku untuk melangkah, dan kami saling menatap dalam waktu 5 detik. Sekarang, sifatnya menjadi sangat berbading terbalik dari barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kenapa?"

"Mau makan siang bersamaku? Kau suka masakan Chinese?"

"Tentu..." Aku pura-pura tertarik, aku memang lumayan suka masakan seperti itu sebenarnya dan ada beberapa hal yang dapat aku pelajari dan tangani dari sana. Yah Ibuku mendambakan itu, katanya itu bagus dan aku diperintahkan memahaminya, maksudku masakan Chinese.

"Bagus, karena aku ahlinya!" Ketika ia mulai menyombongkan diri, nada suaranya bercampur kekhawatiran yang alami, dia sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu atau takut salah perhitungan. Itu yang biasanya dilakukan para pecundang.

"Wah, apa kau seorang Master?"

"Lebih dari itu Rain..."

Kami tertawa lepas layaknya lupa diri hingga kerasukan akal, lelaki berambut aneh itu menatapku lagi, kali ini caranya lain, ada senyum yang selalu Aldini tampilkan meski porsinya berbeda. Aku kurang nyaman tapi keadaan ini malah membuatku terus terperangkap dari dalam dimensi kurang ajar ini.

"Kenapa lagi, Tuan Tanpa Nama?"

"Kurasa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar..." Ucapannya dibuat menggantung, sebelum saat itu juga ia menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Sontak aku menolak lalu bicara seadanya. "Jangan menarik tangan orang seenaknya ya?"

"Ayo kita lomba lari!"

Pada akhirnya seseorang mengajak bolos lagi...

Sejuk sekali... aku belum pernah kesini, Totsuki memang luas! Aku paham kenapa orang di sini kebanyakan kaum elit.

Diam saja menjadi hal pertama yang kulakukan ketika aku bertemu, tak mengerti kenapa pegangannya dipergelangan tanganku terasa sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Aku memang bukan tipe manusia yang hobi berolahraga dan segala jenisnya, aku ada dalam tipe yang berbeda dan orang ini sudah membuktikannya.

"Hey, aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak ingin memasak! Berhenti di sana, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tapi kita belum sampai tujuan, Rain.."

"Kita tak kemana-mana sejak tadi."

Ia menghentikan waktu, diam sejenak dan membuat atmosfer aneh.

"Begini..." Ia tak menatap dan terus lurus ke depan ke arah yang tak aku ketahui, buatku enggan untuk belari dan menyelamatkan diri. Pegangan atas pergelangan tangaku menjadi tak teratur kemudian bertambah sangat kuat, aku yakin di sebelah sana akan menimbulkan bekas kasih yang membiru. Apa dia sedang berencana menghancurkan karirku? Membuatku kesakitan hingga tak dapat membawa wajan rasaksa?

Tapi tak mungkin...

"Eh?"

Selanjutnya, dari dunia yang berputar searah jarum jam. Aku merasakan hawa hangat menyelubungi seluruh ragaku, tautan ajaib buatku sesak napas yang terasa tak berarti sama sekali. Aku hanya tak paham, bukannya semakin mengerti dengan arah dan gejala yang sedang terjadi.

Intinya dia sedang memelukku...

Sangat erat.

Dan sangat cepat.

Hingga kusadar bahwa aku telah kehabisan napas.

"Aaakh... s-stop! A-ku sesak napas..."

"Tidak mau aku lepas, sebelum aku mengatakannya. Aku peduli padamu dan aku akan memberitahumu agar kau tak menjadi korban lagi..."

Kepalaku berputar. Aku... lemah paham.

Sekarang, ia berbisik, rasanya geli tapi tak semenakutkan yang Hayama lakukan. "Apa kau merasa dingin? Kau mau aku peluk lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan maksud dan tujuanmu, Kuga!"

"Wah, akhirnya kau bisa menebak namaku.."

"Ada nametag! Aku melihatnya ketika kau membawaku lari..."

Melawannya bukan hal yang bagus dan gertak barusan membuat ia tambah terpesona. Matanya, senyum itu dan segalanya! Sangat menyengat, dia seperti tawon yang tak tahu diri tapi sering dimanfaatkan dengan cara licik.

"Baiklah akan kukatakan. Orang yang mengirimkan ancaman, merusak kamarmu, menyerang Fumio-san itu adalah Isshiki..."

"Jangan fitnah! Dia orang baik."

"Benarkah? Sebaik apa dia? Dia hanya sering menggodamu..."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau dapat dipercaya atau apalah istilahnya, tapi kau tak bisa mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu kepadaku karena kau tak berhak! Kau tak punya hak, apalagi memfitnah orang lain."

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan beberapa sumber, kau bukan orang pertama yang mendapat teror ini. Aku tidak mau melihat banyak korban lain, pelaku melakukan itu untuk mengurangi saingan, supaya tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan."

"Aku sudah tahu hal semacam itu, Kuga-san. Itu risikoku ketika aku memantapkan diri berdiri di sini dan aku menerimanya ketika awal masuk, kenapa?"

Pada akhirnya hanya tampang suram yang ia persembahkan, mungkin ia tersinggung atau semacam itu. Aku juga tidak pernah semarah ini hanya karena ada yang membicarakan orang terdekatku, jujur saja aku tak nyaman, meski aku akui bahwa Isshiki itu memang aneh dan mencurigakan.

Aku melanjutkan. "Memang sih dia aneh dan mencurigakan tapi selama ia tidak membuat petaka nyata yang dapat aku lihat, aku tak mungkin mencurigai atau menuduh sembarangan."

"Kau mungkin benar." Lalu melanjutkan. "Aku begini karena dia memang sudah aneh sejak awal masuk Sekolah dan dia tipe orang yang suka membangkang, aku hanya mengaitakannya saja sih."

Kejadian ini seolah mengatakan bahwa Isshiki lah masalah dibalik peristiwa ini, hanya karena dia tampak berbeda di antara lainnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia adalah pelakunya, jangan memukul rata dan jangan memihak karena kau akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika melihat fakta yang tertuang di akhir.

"Aku mengerti, semua orang akan berpikir begitu, begitupun dengan dirimu. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku, Kuga-san..."

"Boleh kita bertukar e-mail? Kau bisa meminta bantuanku! Yah, walau tak sebanyak si Anak Pirang itu atau si Yukihira."

"Mereka memang selalu membantuku dan aku bersyukur dapat teman baik. Dan, jika kau mau membantuku, katakan semua hal yang ada di sini, semua yang mengganjalmu, kau bersedia membocorkan rahasia? Tentu saja ada gosip yang keren di sini, bukan?"

"Kau mengatakan hal yang keren, Rain..."

"Nah, apa kau tahu sebuah majalah yang memuat sekolah ini? Seseorang yang di sebut Menghancurkan Sistem?"

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan, aku bisa melihat. Walau samar dan tak jelas, penglihatanku agak buruk semenjak masuk SMP, aku punya kebiasaan buruk di malam hari dan kau akan merasa risih dengan alasan klise ini. Jujur saja, aku sudah terlalu lama mundar-mandir, seharusnya aku mengganti jadwal kehidupanku atau merevisinya sedikit. Sedikit saja. Hingga membuatku nyaman, buatku merasa baik saja.

Aku juga harus berhenti menemui orang yang agaknya sedikit mencurigakan, merugikanku, buat nyaris keceplosan. Tapi entah atas kehendak siapa, orang-orang di sini semuanya sangat mencurigakan atau hanya sugestiku saja? Hm, itu tak baik. Aku bukan orang yang pandai menuntun rahasia atau merangkai kalimat bualan yang menyesatkan manusia. Aku bukan ahlinya dalam menipu sugesti manusia.

"Demian?"

"Takumi?"

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia mengikutiku? Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal yang tak masuk di akal.

Tapi dia muncul dari mana? Aku bahkan tak melihatnya keluar dari lorong atau hanya sekedar bayangannya.

"Sudah gelap, sebaiknya kau pulang ke Asramamu..."

Dari sana ia melambaikan tangan, menuntun jiwa ini untuk mengikutinya. Sambil mengikuti langkah kakinya, aku bertanya. "Ada apa? Sepertinya kau tergesa sekali."

Dan jujur saja, cara Aldini berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara jantungnya membiasakan diri. Ia terlihat seperti remaja biasa nan elit yang tidak suka berolahraga. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan oleh tubuhnya.

"Aku dapat bocoran." Ia memulai dan tatapan penuh sugesti akan kegelapan mendistorsi semuanya, ia menambahkan. "Akan ada test 3 hari lagi dan mereka menyebut itu sebagai Neraka Dunia, itu akan dilakukan di sebuah tempat dan test itu terdiri dari beberapa tahap juga penyelesaian masalah! Kau harus kuat mental, apa yang ada di mejamu adalah jiwamu. Ah? Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Dengan cekatan, aku menepuk bahu lelaki ini. "Kau 'kan hebat, kau akan baik-baik saja, Takumi, aku yakin. Dan, jikapun kau gagal, aku adalah orang yang akan membantahnya.."

"Aku jadi bingung kalau kau terus begini. Tapi... begini, test itu bukan test biasa. Kau akan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang akan menjadi penilai, maksudku... orang yang merangkai test ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita akan menjadi saingan, jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku akan membantu atau memperhatikanmu. Tapi tenanglah, aku masih sama."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan kau juga. Kau sudah baik padaku dan aku akan membantumu, meski ikatan kita akan mengendur saat test nanti. Apa kau mengkuatirkan itu? Aku tidak akan memusuhimu meski kita sedang bersaing!"

"Kau selalu membuatku tenang, Demian. Terima kasih! Jadi, ayo kita berjuang supaya aku bisa melihatmu lagi!"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sungguh, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam situasi yang pelik. Semuanya menunggu hadirmu dan aku juga!"

Lalu, aku melihat sebuah rona merah muda di sana, bersama diriku yang malu setengah mati. Aku ini kenapa? Kupikir dalam hal ini aku sudah melupakan Tsukasa. Tekananku akan pesona orang itu memudar, aku harap ini akan terus terorganisir sampai saat di mana aku mengucapkan...

Selamat tinggal...

 **A/N : Halo, terima kasih kpd teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF fandom pinggiran ini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan update yang lama sekali, hehe, tapi akan saya usahain untuk update cepet dan gak akan kubuat sampai puluhan chapter. Sekali lagi terima kasih, *love youuu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shokugeki no Souma bukan milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Persona**

Ada sebuah tempat khusus yang selalu menjadi sudut manis. Itu adalah tempat di mana, Aldini sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Dia mengklaim hanya aku dan Adiknya saja yang tahu soal ini, aku agak tersanjung mendengarnya. Apalagi setelah ia sering membantu dan memberi jepit permen sebagai jimat atas keberuntunganku.

Tempat ini adalah sebuah Danau, ya, Danau itu.

Aldini mengatakan ada banyak orang-orang berharga yang berbahaya di Totsuki, seperti saat pertamakali aku dan dia memadu sebuah kerja sama, ia mengatakan hal yang serupa.

Kali ini, ia membawa nama-nama baru yang terdengar samar bagiku, dia memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit ini untuk berbicara mengenai 'Orang-orang yang sudi menukarkan jiwanya untuk kemenangan memasak' agak berlebihan sebenarnya tapi aku lumayan menyukai anggapan modis semacam itu, seperti sebuah ancaman yang memotivasi.

Aku sebenarnya sudah melihat nama-nama itu dari data Ayah dan untuk menghargai senyum manis dan kerja keras yang patut aku apresiasi dari Aldini, aku berkata 'Terima kasih' pada akhir ucapan, ia berlagak seperti pahlawan seorang gadis impian. Maksudku ia langsung malu seperti biasanya.

Aldini selalu bersungguh-sungguh tentang segalanya, ini adalah kehebatan dirinya, jujur saja aku memendam rasa yang takjub dan rupawan hanya pada jiwa Aldini. Meski ia tak bisa sesantai Yukihira atau semenarik sifat aneh Nakiri. Tapi hanya anak ini yang membuatku nyaman.

"Di sini ada Nakiri yang lain. Namanya Alice Nakiri. Dia agak mirip denganmu, sekilas. Alice ada di kelas lain tidak sama dengan kita, semacam sesuatu yang khusus karena aku jarang melihat dia ada di kelas yang sama. Tapi nilai kedua Nakiri ini disatukan sama dengan siswa lain."

Ditunjukan sebuah potret remaja berhelai putih yang jatuh menelewati rahang tegasnya juga manik scarlet tampak berwibawa, senyumnya tipis tapi anggun. Lebih mirip seperti seorang 'Nona Muda' tanpa arwah, sebuah boneka hidup. Agak beda dari Nakiri Erina. Manik scarlet milik Alice membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna.

Satu kata. Cantik.

"Dia cantik."

"Ya, tapi kurasa hanya kau yang dapat menyaingi kecantikannya, Demian." Tawa muslihat terselip dibingkai wajah, aku membalas tawa itu sebagai sebuah landasan. Ia mengusap kening penuh peluh itu, menegak seteguk teh Oolong dengan memesona. Aku yang membuatnya.

Dirinya diam sejenak untuk bernapas lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak begitu paham mengenai kemampuannya, tapi dia seorang modern yang terampil. Dia membuat segala sesuatunya tampak menarik dari segi penampilan. Orang akan jatuh cinta pada hidangannya..."

"...atau?"

Aldini membalas pertanyaanku dengan alis terangkat, seperti tengah menggoda, aku diam saja menikmati sensasi. "Atau apa?"

"Kau membuat ucapanmu menggantung, Takumi."

"Jujur, aku ingin mengalahkan Alice selain soal Yukihira. Nilaiku selama semester ini selalu ada di bawah Alice dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi dia adalah seorang elit jadi aku bisa memakluminya."

"Takumi, dengarkan aku." Dengan senyuman, kutuang kembali teh Oolong pada gelas biru milik Aldini. Ia menatap isian gelas seperti mengagumi lukisan agung. Wajah penuh kasih yang tampak serius membuatku penasaran, maniknya berkilat-kilat minta untuk di pahami.

Ronanya terlukis di bola mataku, aku menunggunya untuk bicara lagi dan lagi, mendengar suara lembut itu pada menit ini.

"Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Demian."

"Begini, kau itu lebih dari seorang elit, Takumi. Aku percaya kalau kau akan sangat hebat untuk berdiri di depan wajan dan kompor, percayalah, aku selalu mendukungmu!"

Aldini, tangan yang bebas miliknya terulur untuk menyentuh helaiku, ia memainkannya dengan ujung jari dilanjutkan oleh segaris senyum dengan kepala sedikit di miringkan. Kelopak matanya seolah ikut tersenyum, dia seperti sebuah kebahagian di festival musim semi.

"Kau selalu bicara begitu, Demian. Nyatanya itu menjadi beban dalam pikiran liarku. Dengar, aku menggantungkan seluruh potensiku pada ucapanmu itu dan juga pada sosokmu, kau membuatku kuat. Jadi jika aku kalah kau harus kena hukuman."

Aku tertawa, pura-pura tak mengerti. "Hukuman macam apa?"

"Ya, kau mau ke Italia bersamaku?"

Sejak ucapan acak itu terlontar dari mulut Aldini. Aku memiliki perasaan yang sedikit aneh padanya, aku tidak begitu yakin seperti apa kiasannya atau bentuk mustahilnya. Tapi aku pernah mendapatkan hal semacam itu dari seseorang di luar sana, yang sekarang mengplokamirkan sebagai musuh sejatiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sering melihatmu berbicara dengan Kuga-san. Apa kau kenal dia? Kau tahu 'kan, dia salah satu anggota Elit 10?"

Apa aku harus mengatakan tentang apa yang terjadi? Agaknya aku tak boleh melibatkan Aldini pada garis kekalahan ini, aku tak mau melihat dia kalah dan menangis karenaku. Aku tak mau dia gagal dalam peperangan.

"Ya, dia memintaku untuk melalukan sesuatu yang agak sedikit memantul."

"Kuga-san memang yang paling santai di Elit 10, mungkin sama dengan Isshiki-san. Tapi, Isshiki-san itu agak membuatku merinding, dia pernah membuat masalah di sekolah dan hampir dikeluarkan."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, dia selalu bersikap baik padaku." Kusembunyikan fakta bahwa Isshiki sering menggoda, mengatakan hal janggal dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan aneh. Dia memang aneh seperti yang kugambarkan, tapi ada sesuatu kelewat spesial yang membuat diriku takut pada sosok itu. Seperti seorang cerdas yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Isshiki-san itu memang setia kawan, tapi hanya pada teman-teman satu asramanya. Oh ya, soal masalah itu kami para murid Totsuki sepakat untuk tak mengatakannya pada orang di luar Totsuki. Jadi, karena kau menjadi murid Totsuki aku akan memberitahumu..."

.

.

.

Pada sebuah kegelapan, ketika diri ini mendapati bahwa aku tertidur di kelas akibat pelajaran tambahan. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang tengah berbicara pada diri sendiri, itu yang membuatku sadar dan bangun. Tapi aku masih diam dalam posisi ini, aku kesulitan bangkit, leherku sakit sekali.

Saat itu juga seutas suara yang lembut memanjakan telinga seperti tengah membacakan dongeng. Dongeng manis berbau sastra.

Aku membuka kelopak mata, mencoba membiasakan diri, tapi leherku masih sedikit sakit hanya untuk duduk tegak. Kemudian aku mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang melintasi setengah mimpiku ini, dia adalah sosok yang sedang aku selidiki.

Sosok itu tengah duduk mesra di sebelahku, tepat di sampingku, ia menggunakan kemeja putih pendek dari apa yang aku lihat. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas terlihat, tapi kepalanya bercahaya, warnanya putih terang agak keperakan.

Setelahnya aku mencium sebuah aroma. Itu adalah aromanya, aroma miliknya seperti kue cokelat dan permen kapas putih. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatku nyaman ketika aku masih kecil. Aroma yang pertama aku hirup ketika aku mengenal apa itu wajan.

Beberapa detik kemudian aroma itu menghilang, aku sedikit kecewa tapi biarlah, kemudian sesuatu yang aneh berganti menjadi suasana lain. Sosok itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang secara perlahan berubah menjadi senandung musim panas. Aku ingat nadanya, ritmenya, suasananya. Itu adalah lagu rindu lama yang sering aku nyanyikan.

Tangan kirinya terulur, ia menepuk kepalaku sebanyak tiga kali dan menenggelamkan kepala di atas meja, melakukan kegiatan yang sama sepertiku. Manik ungu menatap datar, mengapit manik biruku yang melotot karena kaget, ia seperti sedang mengasihaniku atau sesuatu yang mirip seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ia bertanya, setengah berbisik, seperti mendesis, membuatku merinding. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya ada di sini. Aku sudah dengar dari Rain Demian."

Sontak aku terkejut, mataku melotot karena kaget. Suaraku tidak mau keluar sama sekali, melihat Tsukasa Eishi yang menembak jantungku dengan tatapan sadis seperti itu, membuatku seluruh sistem tubuhku mati.

Suara Eishi semakin menusukku, ia terus berbicara dengan nada suara seperti itu. "Aku sudah lihat keadaan Rain, dia parah sekali untuk kecelakaan tertabrak mobil. Untung saja dia tidak koma, tapi apakah ini jalan satu-satunya? Kalau ketahuan kau akan mati."

"Karena aku harus melakukannya, demi Rain."

"Aku tahu alasannya, jika itu demi Rain kau akan melakukan segalanya, kelemahanmu itu Rain. Aku tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada soal jati dirimu dan Rain Demian yang memintanya padaku. Tapi, siapa saja yang tahu soal ini?"

"Kepala Sekolah, Ayahnya Erina, kau? Kau sudah tahu sejak awal kalau aku bukan Rain 'kan?"

Ada tawa yang terdengar ditelinga. "Tentu, aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kau bukan Rain, sejak pidatomu di awal masuk sekolah, kemudian ketika kau melihatku di podium. Hal lain adalah, kau punya warna mata yang jelas beda dengan Rain."

"Apa aku terlihat mencurigakan?"

"Tidak, tapi karena dulunya kita adalah teman, jadi hanya aku yang merasakan soal kejanggalan ini. Kau pasti mau menyalahkanku jika aku yang menerormu di mading sekolah. Itu bukan aku..."

Dalam keadaan setengah menangis, aku berkata. "Eishi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini terus menerus dan keanehan demi keanehan mulai bermunculan. Aku takut sekali."

"Itu bukan jawaban. Aku akan membantumu mengatasi masalah tapi aku akan menjaga jarak darimu, sekarang yang kau lakukan hanya berkelakuan seperti biasa."

"Eishi!"

"Itu alamat emailku yang baru kau pasti membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba dan aku baru melihat Yukihira lagi setelah dia, menurut Megumi melakukan tindakan spiritual bersama Isshiki. Aku tidak tahu soal apa dan kala aku bertanya, Isshiki malah menggoda dan memeluk erat tubuhku dengan alasan jarang bertemu, ia memang senang memeluk orang tapi tidak dengan ciuman mendadak di pipi yang membuat seluruh asrama heboh.

Pada pagi buta itu Isshiki bertanya soal kenapa aku pulang agak telat dan dia mencurigaiku sedang melakukan hal-hal aneh di luar pengawasannya. Dan tatapan sinis itu hadir kembali ketika aku bilang kalau aku mengobrol santai dengan Kuga, ia juga melupakan soal ciuman tiba-tiba di pipi dan mulai menceramahiku soal ini dan itu.

Aku sudah mendengar itu dari Aldini, Kuga, Eishi, Nakiri dan semuanya yang aku temui kemarin. Sesuatu yang kuanggap sebagai acuan, sesuatu yang agaknya penting.

"Demian-san, kau bertemu dengan Tsukasa ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku bertemu dengan Tsukasa-san? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya."

"Tidak. Kau kenal dia secara personal, aku melihat reaksimu di podium ketika kau mengambil video Yukihira saat Shokugeki. Kau kaget sekali melihat Tsukasa..."

Nada suaraku menaik. "Tidak!" Lalu melanjutkan. "Bukan begitu, kau tak tahu apapun, Isshiki-san!"

Sebuah senyum penggoda ia persembahkan, jujur senyuman itu selalu membuatku malu dan sedikit salah tingkah. Dan hanya Isshiki saja yang senang melakukan ini. "Demian-san~ melihat reaksimu itu aku jadi curiga kalau kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada orang nomor 1 di Totsuki. Katakan, apakah dia baru saja menyatakan perasannya padamu?"

Kubalas ia dengan gertakan yang terdengar seperti amarah yang di tahan. "Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengan Eishi!"

Tapi aku malah terdengar seperti Nakiri.

"Aaah~ kau memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya, padahal kau tadi memanggilnya _Tsukasa-san_ , duh itu manis sekali, semanis wajahmu. Apa dia..."

Ucapan itu dibuat menggantung, ia berjalan mendekatiku, kedua manikku dan milik Isshiki bertemu, berserta tatapan sinis yang ia hadirkan ketika menyudutkanku. Oh, dia mulai lagi. Ia tak dapat menahan sebuah gelora dan tepat pada detik itu ia mendekati telingaku, lalu berbisik. "Apa dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suaraku melemah.

"Kau bukan Rain Demian. Aku tahu, kau seseorang yang lain... Kau adalah... AME Demian."

Tawa lepas hadir di seluruh ruang asrama, menggema seperti genderang yang menyerukan perang dunia. Isshiki tergelak dan tertawa semakin keras ketika aku menyuruhnya diam. Hal ini membuat Yuki mengamuk karena Isshiki terlalu berisik seperti serangan tawon di hutan. Wajahku merona bukan main, aku kaget sekali, itu terlalu mendadak dan sangat aneh.

"Demian-san~ aku sudah lama tidak menggodamu, kau masih manis seperti biasa. Ekspresimu membuatku ingin sekali menciummu sekali lagi. Rain dan Ame itu kan artinya sama, kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?"

"Isshiki-san, biarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak mau kesiangan untuk melakukan test!"

"Um, sayang sekali kalau kau mau pergi, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan, hm aku punya sesuatu yang bagus dan kau adalah Tasterku! Tapi tak apalah, oh ya, di tempat test nanti ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu, katanya penting dan dia ingin bicara padamu saja."

"Siapa?"

"Katakan dulu kalau kau mencintaiku baru akan kuberitahu!"

"Isshiki Satoshi, aku mencintaimu."

"AAAAAAAH~ ini terdengar aneh, tapi manis sekali, seharusnya aku merekamnya dan menjadikannya alarm tidurku. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Orang yang ingin bicara denganmu namanya Dojima, dia bilang sih dia kenal Ayahmu."

 **A/N : FINALLY, saya bisa update FF ini lagi setelah sekian lama saya tinggalkan demi menyelesaikan FF lain *crying in the corner* maafkan untuk update yang lama padahal saya cinta banget sama Demian-san~~~~~~**

 **Apakah kalian merindukan Rain Demian dan para cowok yang mengelilinginya? Hehehe. Nah, di chapter ini saya udah sedikit ngasih bayangan siapa Rain Demian, tapi gak saya kasih tau semuanya biar gak terlalu cepet.**

 **Terima kasih kpd teman-teman yang setia menunggu dan membaca ini, terima kasih juga buat pembaca baru yang datang ke laman saya, terima kasih buat followers baru yang ngefollow akun saya. I love youuu, i do love youuuu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Persona**

Dojima Gin, ya? Aku pernah dengar nama itu, nama ini cukup terkenal di majalah dan koran kuliner, semua orang yang berkecimpung di dunia ini tahu siapa dia. Orang terkenal yang mempunyai segudang ahli, tentu saja ia terlihat bergelora di panggung manapun. Kau pasti mau meminta goresan tinta, tanda tangan darinya.

Aku pernah bertemu dengan orang itu ketika aku masih SMP, seingatku. Aku tidak begitu paham hubungan Ayahku dengan Dojima, Ayah beberapa kali menyebutkan nama ini membuat mereka terlihat cukup dekat, mereka seperti memiliki kepentingan khusus yang agaknya terlihat mempesona.

Ayah pasti ingin aku tahu lebih banyak soal orang itu, lagi pula ia terlihat bersahabat, mungkin? Tapi wajahnya kadang menunjukkan keseriusan yang menyeramkan. Beberapa orang menjadi mengerikan ketika mengambil peran serius.

Udara yang sejuk di hari menyenangkan...

Pagi ini seluruh murid kelas 1 berkumpul di halaman Sekolah, membentuk perekumpulan besar yang sebagian besar muridnya melirik penuh rasa penasaran. Mereka mungkin penasaran persoalan apa yang akan dihadapi di depan sana. Jadi, berjuang saja!

Para guru dan staff menyuarakan juga menyimpulkan sesuatu di akhir pidato rumit dari beberapa komite, aku sebenarnya sudah mendengar inti dari pidato itu dari Isshiki, Nakiri Erina, Kuga dan tentu saja ocehan para penggosip yang aku temui di sepanjang koridor. Jadi aku sudah tahu apa yang mereka katakan, hanya pada intinya saja.

Pada akhir acara, para guru dan staff membagikan nomor kursi Bus kami, nomor kamar hotel, roomate dan lainnya. Yukihira sempat mengeluh karena ia tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun, sesuatu yang aneh yang sering ia sebutkan, tapi ia cukup senang karena bisa duduk bersama denganku. Dia banyak bicara setelahnya, tentang harinya, pekerjaannya dan teman baru.

Baru sebentar saja, dia sudah punya teman baru, seperti tak ada halangan yang membanjiri. Aku sedikit iri, Yukihira bergerak tanpa kendala dan menyelesaikannya dengan mental stabil, padahal dia hampir setiap minggu mengundang banyak masalah, seperti dengan Aldini dan gadis Mito itu.

Aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama dia, Yukihira itu kadang terlalu sibuk mengurusi tangga-tangga nada dalam Kuliner, kadang aku menjadi bersemangat hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Semangatnya seperti bulatan Matahari. Hangat, tapi aneh.

"Demian." Aku yang sedari tadi melamun di depan jendela Bus, agak kaget dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu. Suara berintonasi serius dan penuh kepahaman, sama seperti ketika Isshiki mulai serius membicarakan sesuatu. Aku sebenarnya agak takut dengan nada bicara begitu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang akan disampaikan.

"Ya, ada apa?" Sembari menoleh dan menjawab, Yukihira mengunci manik milikku lewat tatapan super elit dengan basis tertentu. Aku dibuat terheran dan malu oleh perubahannya, ia seperti akan membunuhku dengan tatapan semacam itu, tapi kurang sedikit perhatian.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Soal apa?"

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan..." Ucapan itu dibuat menggantung, ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit gelisah serta penasaran. "Takumi?"

"HAH!?"

"Aku cuma tanya kok."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

Ada dengan orang ini? Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba? Memangnya aku terlihat begitu, ya? Pertanyaan aneh. Lagi-lagi aneh!

Aku sering bicara dengan Aldini, makan bersama, cerita banyak hal, dia mencurahkan perasaan pada kedua belah mata dan hatinya, bukan berarti kami memiliki hubungan yang lebih, bukan? Kenapa semua orang berpikiran begitu?

Hal yang aku rasakan pada Aldini bukan yang semacam itu. Dan aku tidak memikirkan hubungan semacam itu di Sekolah, sekalipun aku jatuh hati padanya.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Jawaban menggantung dari Yukihira, tersampai begitu pelan, aku sampai tak bisa mendengarnya jika tak memperhatikan.

"Demian, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

Kurasakan tepukan hangat di punggung tanganku, rasa hangat yang tertanam dan selalu ada dalam diri seorang Yukihira, dari tepukan menjadi genggaman, genggaman kuat yang dipercayai banyak pendekar. "Begini..."

Manik yang mempertemukan antara aku dan dirinya bersatu, memadu sebuah atensi tak terisolir. Dia tak berkedip sama sekali, atau bicara dan mempertanyakan suatu hal. Dia membuat segalanya menggantung, hingga aku penasaran.

Yukihira seperti bulatan Bulan sekarang, sangat jelas dan dekat walau tak bercahaya sama sekali. Aku bisa langsung tahu jarak penghubung antara aku dan wajahnya tidaklah jauh, aku merasakan bahwa keringat baru saja mengalir melewati hidung kokohnya.

Wajahku memanas, jantungku berdetak keanehan. Aku mundur, menabrak jendela lumayan keras dan malu setengah mati.

Dia melakukan tindakan aneh ini lagi!

Tidak! Ini tidak baik! Kalau dilihat orang bisa bahaya. Aku tidak mau...

"Demian, kau tahu? Aku pernah bilang kalau kau mengingatkanku pada Ibuku?"

...telihat semakin aneh.

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya." Kujawab kelewat parau, ia masih menatapku dalam damai tapi tak ingin melepaskannya. Guncangan di dalam Bus akibat lonjakan jalanan, membuat jarak antara aku dan ia semakin dekat. Sebentar lagi ia bisa saja mencium wajahku.

"Jangan berpacaran dengan orang lain ya, Demian. Aku suka padamu loh!"

"H-Hey!"

Dirinya meraih helaiku seperti biasa, memainkannya dengan jemari seolah menemukan boneka yang mahal harganya. Aku tidak tahu berapa helai yang ia ambil atau berapa usapan yang ia berikan.

"Demian..." Yukihira berbisik, mendesis layaknya ular tepat di telingaku. Tak tahu lagi ada berapa murid yang melihat aktifitas kami, aku hanya mendengar suara dan napas Yukihira saja.

Bisikannya semakin lembut, ia berbicara dengan tempo lambat dan labil. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Demian. Aku sedikit marah kalau kau mulai digoda oleh Isshiki. Tapi, dia tidak bisa disingkirkan. Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut, kau terlalu menggoda..."

"Tolong..."

"Menyerah ya? Heh, aku bercanda kok!" Perlahan namun pasti Yukihira menjauh, nada suaranya berubah dan ia kembali normal. Ada apa dengannya barusan? Ia membuatku takut. Tapi, aku bisa benapas lega sekarang.

Ia tertawa sembari melipat tangan di dada. "Kau tahu, Demian? Aku sudah lama tidak bicara denganmu! Dan kau terlihat tegang hari ini, makanya aku sedikit menggodamu."

"A-Aku minta maaf, Yukihira..." Kenapa aku menjadi gagap begini? Bukankah ini malah akan membuatnya senang, ya?

"Tidak. Aku merindukanmu, hanya itu. Maaf, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau merindukanku juga, Demian?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya panik..."

"Kau bisa memelukku kalau kau panik, karena kau adalah tasterku dan kau yang terbaik di dunia! Kalau soal itu, aku memang tidak dapat menahan diri..."

"Hm?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Demian, sebenarnya aku-"

"Hey, kau yang namanya Rain Demian 'kan?"

Dari jok depan Bus, kuarsa merah menyala menyapaku dengan nada suara sopan tapi agak sedikit sombong. Helai putih permanen menyembul dari atas sana dan figur gadis muncul. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Wah, kau benar-benar Rain Demian itu!"

Aku menatap heran. "Maaf, kau siapa?" Walau sebenarnya aku tahu dia siapa.

"Aku? Nanti kau juga tahu aku siapa dan benar kata Akira, kau cantik sekali, pantas saja dia terus mengejarmu dan memintamu untuk menjadi bagian dari teamnya! Tapi kau 'kan anak laki-laki ya, aku heran kenapa kau bisa secantik itu."

"Aku tidak secantik itu..."

"EEEEHHHH, jangan merendah gitu dong! Aku pertamakali melihatmu pidato itu juga menyangka kau perempuan, apalagi suaramu itu terlalu lembut untuk anak laki-laki. Nah, karena kau cantik, aku tidak akan menghancurkanmu di pelatihan nanti, ok? Kau boleh ikut masuk ke geng _Gossip Girl_ -ku kalau kau mau, Demian..."

Ia berbalik dan kembali duduk di jok, ia juga membicarakan sesuatu setelahnya, tapi aku tak mendengarnya karena orang-orang mulai berteriak tidak karuan. Bus mengrem mendadak dan di luar sana mulai berhamburan menuju pintu masuk otomatis.

...kenapa, aku merasa. Seperti baru saja memasuki Neraka yang baru?

Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu takut soal terror itu.

.

.

Ballroom, aku menyebutnya begitu. Ruangan ini seperti lantai berdansa dengan karpet merah dan hiasan kristal di langit-langit, beberapa pemain musik memainkan lagu klasik membuat para murid keheranan, meski suaranya tertutupi oleh teriakan para murid dan gosip lokal lainnya yang tak begitu aku mengerti.

Aku mendengar Aldini memanggilku, dan ia langsung berlari setelah menabrak gadis Mito yang sedang mengomel besar soal Yukihira. Yukihira jadi sedikit akrab dengan Mito setelah kejadian Shokugeki itu dan Mito ini selalu melirikku sinis tanpa ampun, aku paham.

"Apa kau merasa ragu, Demian? Apa kau ingin aku mengusap kepalamu?"

"Kenapa begitu, Takumi? Aku hanya mabuk perjalanan, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tampak ceria!"

"Aku seperti biasa dan aku semangat karena melihatmu."

"Aku penasaran kenapa orang-orang begitu senang hari ini? Padahal aku seperti menemui masalah baru. Aku merasa tak enak perasaan."

Ada senyum manis merekah di wajah seorang Aldini. Senyum pertama darinya pada siang ini. "Tenang saja, selama kau menyimpan jepit pemberian dariku, aku akan menyalurkan rasa beraniku padamu! Hanya padamu saja, kau mengerti maksudku 'kan? Karena aku-"

...terhentikan oleh tepukkan di bahu, aku memutar tubuh, melihat sosok berhelai kelewat lembut yang tingginya hampir menyamaiku.

"Erina?"

"Flower Boy! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, kau malah asyik sendiri." Ada tatapan sinis terlampir di sana. "Kau menyukai ini, ya? Seharusnya kau takut."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, sepertinya kau menyukai sorak-sorai di sini. Harusnya kau menjadi takut perihal test itu!" Nakiri masih melihatku sinis. "Lupakan saja kalau kau tak mengerti."

"Aku sedang mencoba menenangkan diriku, Erina. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak!" Ia menghardik. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja, setelah pengumuman, kau sebaiknya ke tempat ini."

Diberikan padaku secarik catatan lengkap dengan nama, lantai dan nomor. Aku menatap dengan minat yang sedikit. "Terima kasih."

Alamat ruangan seorang Dojima Gin. Jadi... Nakiri juga tahu soal pertemuan ini ya?

"Kau kenal Dojima Gin, Demian?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Nakiri langsung menyambar. "Bukan hanya kenal! Kedua Orangtua mereka memang saling kenal, jadi sudah lebih dari itu, Aldini-kun. Memangnya, kau tidak tahu siapa Orangtua dari Flower-maksudku, Demian-kun?"

"Aku bukan tidak tahu, aku cuma tanya..." Aldini agaknya sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kau memanggil Demian dengan sebutan, apa itu... Flower Boy?"

"Dengan tampilan begini, semua lelaki di Totsuki akan jatuh cinta padanya, makanya aku memanggil Rain Demian-kun begitu. Kau juga termasuk bukan? Dalam rapat Elit Ten saja, mereka sering membicarakan Demian-kun..."

"Aku tidak punya pikiran untuk menyukai Demian dengan cara yang seperti itu."

"Aldini-kun, kau mengerti maksudku tidak?"

"Tolong berhenti berdebat, aku tak bisa dengar pengumuman di depan sana..."

.

.

.

Dari sebuah belokkan aku dapat melihat ruangan yang akan aku tuju, jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, Ballroom. Aku sudah tidak mendengar kehebohan barusan, suara-suara itu berubah menjadi sayup-sayup.

Seluruh lantai di tempat ini dilapisi karpet merah, mewah dan berenerjik. Memang tempat ini sering dijadikan perayaan istimewa jika aku melihatnya pada brosur. Tempat yang dikelola Dojima Gin, tentu saja ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidup hanya untuk tempat unik macam begini.

"Rain Demian..."

Seseorang memanggil, aku menoleh sebagai bentuk kesopanan. "Kau?" Seharusnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilku, bukan? Itu Hayama Akira.

Apakah aku harus lari? Tidak. Tunggu dulu ia tak tampak seperti sedang membawa masalah. Sembari menunggu ia datang padaku, aku diam di tempat yang sebenarnya dalam posisi hendak berlari.

Dalam sekejap, ia menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Lalu bicara. "Tunggu, jangan lari! Aku tidak akan menganggumu, kok! Meski aku ingin... aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Soal apa?"

"Ini penting, Rain Demian..."

Wajah gusar terpatri di bingkai seorang Hayama Akira, lalu ia berbisik...

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama, chapter ini agak sedikit sepertinya atau hanya perasaan saja ya?hehe**

 **Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan FF ini dan bagi yang baru join, Selamat Datang! Terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir ke sini dan akun ini.**


End file.
